Emmett's Lamb
by Zelda Zonkk
Summary: Emmett's very own Twilight! He meets a young girl called Emilie, and is instantly attracted to her. Emmett will do anything to protect her...Even if it means he has to get hurt himself. EmmettxOC
1. Rain

The rain fell, and I could feel each individual droplet on my skin. It didn't matter to me that I was in a forest, lying in mud. It didn't matter that I was alone, or that my aunt had no clue where I was.

Nothing mattered right now, and I let my mind wander as I stared up at the cloudy sky. My life had changed in the past few months. Jenna, my aunt had met a man named Robert. She was happy. They both were, and got married.

I liked the idea of her being happy, but we had to move house to live with him. Deville is a small town, not that I cared. It rained constantly, and was always dark or cloudy.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I didn't answer it. I listened to the ringtone. It was _Cosmic Love_ by Florence And The Machines. I liked that song, and Jenna adored it. She was going to be mad when I eventually arrived home, covered in mud.

These clothes weren't the best for this kind of weather either.

A light pink raincoat that covered my powder blue dress, black leggings and power blue wellies to match. The coat wasn't mine, it was Jenna's, but I had just wanted to get out of that house. The dress was one of my favourites, but this didn't cross my mind when I was heading to the forest. Nothing crossed my mind, only that I had to get away.

The dress came to my knees, and had a small black bow in the middle of it. Jenna bought it the moment I saw it, and I wore it a lot.

I'd been in Deville for a week now. It was a quiet town, with a small population, and a small amount of shops. To say everyone knew everyone would be an understatement.

The forest wasn't far from where I lived, but Jenna had told me not to come out here.

Robert tried to tell me too, being concerned and saying it was dangerous. Who knew what kind of animals were out here. Bears…Foxes…The list went on.

But none of that concerned me when I lay here, watching the clouds pass me one by one, merging together and making shapes. One looked like a lonely rabbit, and another looked like a giant white dove. It made me smile, and I relaxed.

School would start tomorrow.

I'd had a lot of friends in my old school, but only had around five very close ones. Jenna was trying to cheer me up about going to a new school. She said I'd make new friends and learn new things.

There wasn't anything else I really needed to learn in this place. My phone rang again, and I stood up. I didn't even use my phone that much, apart from calling Jenna or texting old friends. I had seven missed calls from Jenna, and two from Robert.

Sighing, I dialled her number and called her back. Jenna would be furious, seeing as I didn't tell her where I went, or when I'd be back.

"Emilie?" her voice answered. She seemed relieved when I answered quietly. "Emilie! Oh Emilie, where have you been for the past two hours? You've driven me crazy!"

"I'm sorry Jen, I just went for a small walk," I murmured.

"A small walk that took two hours!" she yelled down the phone.

I winced from her tone, but accepted that it was my fault. I didn't want to leave her a note though, because I knew she'd come looking for me and I wouldn't have time to relax.

"Emilie, where are you? I'm going to come get you, okay?" she said. Her tone was so relieved.

"I-I'm by the forest," I said. I could tell Jenna was frowning, even if I couldn't see her. She had told me time and time again not to even think of coming here. "You can pick me up by the roadside, by the old sign. You know the one we saw when we first got here."

"Okay," Jenna said. "We're going to talk about this Emilie!"

I sighed a little before nodding and hanging up.

On our way here, I'd seen a sign that said "Welcome to Deville!", but the 'o' in 'Welcome' had faded. Jenna pointed it out, and we just called it an old sign. She knew where it was, and I began walking towards it.

My black hair – which is usually wavy and to just below my shoulders – was now soaking and stuck to my skin. Jenna was always saying I should cut it a little, but I never did.

The rain worsened, and I was wondering how long Jenna would be. The sign was placed on top of a brick wall, so I climbed up it and sat down, swinging my legs back and forth.

My thoughts wondered back to school again.

My old school was big, and modern. I knew that this Deville school wouldn't be the same. My favourite subject was History. I found it so interesting, but none of my friends seemed to agree. Imagine, being just a kid, and being sent to a war you didn't even cause.

The sound of a horn interrupted my thoughts, and I looked over to see Jenna's dark blue Suzuki across the road. I jumped down off the wall, and walked over. She was scowling at the state my clothes were in.

The radio was on, but at a low volume. It was completely silent for the first few minutes of driving. Jenna fiddled with the radio, rolled the window up, then back down, and then back up. I could tell she was mad, but probably wanted to wait till we were safely at home.

"Emilie," she said, almost whispering my name.

I looked over at her, noting her blonde hair wasn't tied as tightly in a bun as it was this morning, and pieces of her hair had fallen around her oval face. Her grey eyes seemed tired, and I felt a pang of guilt because I made her so upset.

I had been happy for her when she first met Robert, thinking he was just an innocent crush. Robert was a tall, smart man with rosy cheeks and brown hair. He was tanned too, and had bright green eyes. Jenna was immediately attracted to him. She spoke about him all the time, never tiring. And usually, she'd end up repeating the same stuff so eventually it felt like _I _was the one dating Robert.

"Emilie," she repeated.

I woke up from my daydream, and replied, "Yes Jenna?"

"What were you **thinking**? I mean I've told you a billion times about that forest! Do you know I was prepared to call the police to search for you?" she babbled, not giving me time to explain.

I listened to her, but looked out the window. The rain pattered against it, making a soft thudding noise. Jenna knew I loved the rain. It took me a moment to realise where we were going.

"Jenna?" I asked, interrupting her.

"What is it now Emilie?" she asked through her teeth.

"Why are we heading towards the hospital?" I asked.

"To make sure you didn't catch your death out there! Emilie, don't be so stupid. You've been in the rain for two hours! And look at the state your clothes are in! You're having a bath tonight missy," Jenna scolded, using her 'parent' voice.

Jenna was a good parent, and had been ever since I was born. My parents died in a car crash when I was five, and I do miss them. It's hard to remember them though, even if I have pictures. I look more like my dad, with the same black hair and wide blue eyes, lined with black eyelashes. But I had my mom's button nose, and full red lips, heart-shaped face. I was very, very pale too. Unlike Jenna, who was a little darker than me.

Jenna's car pulled to a stop, and before she got out she started fussing and wiping my face clean of mud.

"Honestly Emilie, where on Earth did they find you…" she murmured to herself. "That red lipstick you're always wearing is smudged around your face now! And the eyeliner."

Fed up with Jenna's lectures, I opened the car mirror and wiped it off myself. We got out, and she literally dragged me inside. She gave my details, and told me to wait where I was.

Flopping down on the old chairs, I slumped and looked around.

Boring cream walls, old green chairs.

It was so depressing. My eyes drifted towards the leaflets on the shelf. Depression…Alcohol abuse…Drugs…

"Hello Emilie," a man said brightly.

I looked up, and was awestricken.

He was incredibly beautiful, and had slicked back blonde hair. His eyes were a golden colour, which I'd never seen before. He was pale too, even paler than me and I'd never met someone paler than me. He seemed so glamorous.

I snapped out of this dream when Jenna walked in, and sat next to me. She was still in a bad mood with me, so she sat with her spine completely straight, glaring every few seconds.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," the beautiful man smiled crookedly, noticing Jenna's demeanour. "Would you like to come with me?"

Jenna was about to stand too, when Carlisle politely said, "I'll only need Emilie, thank you Mrs Evans."

Jenna glanced at me, nodding. Oh man, I really do not want to go home with her later. I wanted to be back in the rain, lying there. It was perfect. Although I really wished I'd changed clothes before coming here, since a lot of nurses were staring at them as we walked towards a ward. Well, they only glanced, then stared at Dr Cullen.

He sat me down on a bed – which happened to be green, like the chairs in the waiting room – and started checking my throat.

"Nice eyes you have Emilie," he murmured, chuckling when I blushed a little. He flashed a light in them and murmured something else to himself, thought I couldn't hear it.

If I'm honest, Carlisle made me quite nervous, and I blushed a lot more around him than I did any other person in my life. Carlisle wrote down a few things on his clip board, when he chuckled again.

"What?" I asked, nervous.

"Your aunt told me you were lying in the rain, in the forest. Why on Earth were you doing that?" he laughed.

"I like the rain. And I just felt like getting away for a while."

He nodded. "Well Emilie, I think you're good to go."

"Thank you Dr Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle," he half-smiled.

"Carlisle," I repeated.

Jenna met me outside of the ward I had been in with Carlisle, and instantly began lecturing me. She stormed down the halls, with nurses literally jumping out of her way. I stopped myself from laughing, because then I'd be in more trouble.

A group of people in particular stopped and looked at Jenna when we passed. They were amazingly beautiful, just like Carlisle. A small, pixie-like girl giggled, and the boy with blonde hair wrapped his arm around her waist. A boy with dark brownish-red hair rolled his eyes at them, and watched me closely. He was tall, but the boy next to him was the tallest. He attracted me the most.

He was about 6'5, taller than my 5'6 frame. His eyes were tracking me as I walked, and I looked down at the ground. The boy with brownish-red hair chuckled when I did, nudging the boy I had been watching. He was huge, built to be a star athlete.

But he didn't move, he just stared at me.

What interested me was they all had gold eyes and pale skin, just like Carlisle.

Jenna kept walking, and ran to the car. I followed her, skipping down the stairs. She sat in the car, slamming her door. I sighed before getting in beside her, noticing that the 'star athlete' guy was watching from inside the hospital.

I closed my eyes as Jenna's rant continued. She began driving, and I feared for my life as she was so mad.

"You're lucky you're not sick Emilie!" she yelled.

Where was Robert when you actually needed him? My question was answered the minute I walked inside our two storey-house. He picked me up in a large hug, and asked how I was.

"I'm fine, Robert. Jenna's being too concerned."

"I'm not mad enough!" she yelled.

"Go have a shower Emilie, I'll calm her down," Robert whispered, patting my back as I left.

I could hear them speak downstairs. Robert wasn't a bad guy after all, he was defending me. I locked my bedroom door, thinking about those teenagers in the hospital. The biggest guy, the one I found most attractive looked like he wanted to _eat _me.

I need to go back to that forest soon just to think by myself.

The water in the shower was lukewarm, but I didn't feel like complaining or waiting for it to heat up. Jenna had calmed down enough to leave some pajamas on my bed when I got out, and a note saying I had to make sure my hair was completely dry before I went to sleep to avoid getting sick.

After drying my hair, I just lay in bed.

That boy was the only thing in my mind. Why did he look so amazed when he saw me? What did I do? Or was he just amused by Jenna's rant? The brownish-red haired boy seemed to be.

I fell asleep, still thinking of all this. I would figure it out. I had too.


	2. Matt and Emmett

Jenna woke me by opening the curtains and blinding me. I smiled when I saw it was raining, and got up. My thoughts still lingered on those golden eyed people from the hospital yesterday.

Yawning, I opened my wardrobe. My whole room was painted bright blue, with some white swirls here and there. I had posters of people like Eminem, or Lady GaGa. On the wall above my bed were pictures of me and my friends, either at the cinema or just at the park.

My personal favourite was a picture of Lilly, Rebecca, me, Ashley, Sarah and Kayley.

Kayley was my best friend. She had blonde hair with blue streaks in it, and it was down to her stomach. She had huge brown eyes, and liked to wear lots of eyeliner.

Lilly was the most shy girl I'd ever met, who'd squeak like a mouse if you spoke to her. She was a self-confessed nerd, with her hair usually in brown plaits and she wore fake glasses to go with her nerdy look.

Sarah was like a rock chick, with spiky pink hair and a lot of piercings. She was the crazy one, who did stupid things all the time. But she was also the funniest.

Rebecca was fun too, and liked dressing up or dancing to crazy rock music. She and Ashley were twins, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. I missed them an awful lot.

The picture made me miss them more, since it was us at the park. We had our arms wrapped around each other, all grinning widely at the picture. I was doing a peace sign, and Sarah made me laugh because she was sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes.

"Emilie, hurry up!" Robert yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled a red dress out. Like the one I wore yesterday, it came to my knees. I pulled a red hair band out of my dresser, and left it there. The dresses sleeves stopped at my elbows, and I grabbed some red pumps.

Sitting in front of my dresser, I put on the red lipstick I always wore, and put a slick line of black eyeliner on my top eyelid. Then I put on the red hair band, with the bow on the left side.

"Emilie!" Robert yelled again.

I got up, grabbing my brown school bag and going downstairs.

"Finally," he muttered. He handed me a piece of toast and some orange juice.

"Thanks!" I beamed.

I ate it, feeling so nervous. I was the new kid in this school. People already made friends weeks ago, and probably didn't want some kid ruining it for them.

"Bye Rob," I said, quickly kissing his forehead and running out to Jenna's car.

"When do I get a car?" I asked.

"We'll see," Jenna muttered.

'We'll see' meant 'shut up' I think. The car ride wasn't as bad as yesterday, and Jenna actually spoke more to me. She sang along to Rihanna on the radio, and even danced.

I had been right, this school wasn't as modern as my old one. It was a red brick building, with a car park in front unlike my old one which had gates leading to it.

"Good luck Ems, you'll do fine," Jenna grinned.

Jenna was a secretary in a small office in town, and the moment I got out of the car she sped off. I sighed inwardly, looking around. Some of the kids stopped to look at me, and a few guys started messing around to impress me.

I blushed a little, and started walking, awkwardly clutching my books.

"Hi there!" a voice exclaimed. I turned to face a boy with brown hair, that flopped into his blue eyes sometimes, making him push it back every few minutes. He was quite tanned for someone living in Deville.

It wasn't raining right now, but the ground was slippy.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"I'm Matt, are you new here?" he smiled.

"Yes, I'm Emilie."

"Want me to show you around Emilie?"

"Okay," I said.

He grinned, walking with me towards the school. I noticed the golden eyed kids from the hospital, and the 'star athlete' narrowed his eyes at Matt. When he looked at me, I looked away and blushed lightly.

Matt was telling me about his life. He had two older brothers, one was twenty-one and the other was twenty-three. Their names were Alex and Ryan. He hated the rain, and hated getting up for school.

I laughed at the appropriate times, and Matt would grin like he accomplished something. The inside of the school wasn't too bad. A lot of lockers, kids pushing to get past, and the walls were littered in posters. Some for proms, for clubs or for tutors.

Matt showed me the way to the office to get my schedule, and waited for me there too. A girl walked up to him, and saw me. She watched me carefully with her light brown eyes. She was fiddling with her brown curly hair as she talked to Matt, and from the way she acted I think she liked him.

Matt didn't seem to notice, or care. The woman in the office smiled at me.

"Hiya darlin'," she grinned. I smiled at her, and told her my name was Emilie Robinson.

"What a pretty name," she complimented.

"Thanks."

Jenna had wanted me to take Robert's last name, Evans, when they married but I stuck to Robinson. It was my parents named, and I liked the sound of it too.

"Here you go sweetheart," the woman grinned, outstretching a chubby hand and giving me a piece of paper.

It had my locker number and subjects on it.

I thanked her, and walked up Matt.

"Jeez, finally," he laughed. The girl next to him tittered out a laugh, and looked at me.

"I'm Rosie," she said, with a very strained smile.

I don't think Rosie liked me much.

"I'm Emilie," I smiled politely. She seemed annoyed at the very sound of my name.

Matt took my schedule.

"Awh shoot, I won't see you till break Emilie," he frowned.

Rosie brightened up immediately.

"You have history first," she said.

"Come on, we'll take you to the class," Matt offered.

"Thanks!"

We walked, and I saw the pixie-like girl from the hospital yesterday. She smiled knowingly at me, and skipped off.

"See ya Emilie," Matt waved. Rosie smiled her strained smile at me, running after him.

I walked into the class, noticing it was half-full. The blonde boy who had been the with pixie girl yesterday sat at the back of the room, staring out the window.

I sat in front of him, so I could look out at the rain during class.

The people in class were chatting animatedly with each other, completely at ease. I was nervous, but then felt suddenly calm. Ignoring it, I opened my history book, flicking through it. I paused at the Victorian times, and the Civil War section.

I could feel the blonde boys eyes on me now and quickly closed the book. He looked away, and the teacher walked in.

She introduced herself as Rebecca Walker.

Her brown hair with blonde streaks was falling around her shoulders, and her blue-ish green eyes lit up as she spotted me.

"Ah, we have a new student!"

I winced. I was afraid of having to introduce myself, even if I wasn't shy. In fact, in my old school I was known for being outgoing and loud. But this was a new school. They didn't have the same kids or teachers. I was completely alone, bar Matt and Rosie. And Rosie didn't even like me.

"What's your name?"

Not only was the blonde boys eyes on me now, but so was everyone else's in the class.

I cleared my throat. "Emilie Robinson."

Miss Walker beamed at me, and continued calling out names.

"Jasper Hale?"

"Here," a deep voice said. That was the blonde boys name.

Miss Walker nodded at him, before she started scribbling down dates on the board. I watched her, absentmindedly doodling on my copy book. It was a heart, and some flowers around it. I was trying to draw anything great, I was just drawing.

School flew by, and then it was lunch.

Matt was waiting for me when I finished my last class, so I walked with him to the cafeteria. It was crowded, but I managed to get a school dinner of spaghetti Bolognese.

Matt got the same, and brought me to a table already filled with people. There was a girl with glasses, and black hair who sat close to a dark skinned boy who grinned at me. Then there was Rosie, who was still not used to me even if I did have a drama class with her. Next to her, sat a small blonde girl called Jessie who reminded me of Lilly. Matt slid into the seat next to her, and I sat next to him.

The girl with glasses was Elizabeth, and the dark skinned kid was Jeff. He was very funny, and clearly carefree. Elizabeth and him were sort of a pair, and he would kiss her cheek now and then.

Jeff looked up, and grinned. "Here comes the Cullens."

I turned to see who he was talking about.

The golden eyed kids.

Just as Jeff said it, the brownish-red haired boy looked over, smirking when he saw me looking. I managed not to look away or blush surprisingly.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, they're just Carlisle Cullen's adoptive kids," Matt murmured, picking at his food. He didn't seem to like them at all, and didn't bother looking up.

"That's Edward, the tall one," Jeff said. Edward looked over again, like he knew we were talking about him even though I was the only one who had been looking. Jeff pointed at the pixie girl. "That's Alice. She's okay, just really weird."

I watched Alice now, and she was happily chatting to the rest of her family.

"That's Jasper, he and Alice are like…together," Rosie said uneasily. I frowned at her tone. It wasn't like they were actually brother and sister anyway. "And the big guy is Emmett. They're kind of weird."

Said boy was staring at me right now, and didn't even look away when I caught his gaze. It was like he wanted me to see him. His eyes seemed different today. Almost black.

"Why do you think they're weird?"

"Well, every time it's sunny, which is rare around here, they go on 'camping' trips," Rosie muttered. She glanced over at Emmett. "Hm, he seems to like you Emilie."

Matt looked over at him and snorted. "He looks like he'd attack you."

Edward's head shot up, and he glared at Matt. I watched, interested. Why did he look so annoyed?

He couldn't have heard him. We were quite a few tables apart.

I didn't see the Cullens for the rest of the day until school was over and I was saying goodbye to Matt. I had to wait a while for Jenna to turn up. Matt gave me a hug and walked off with Rosie and Jeff.

The clouds were back, but it didn't rain. I noticed the Cullens standing by their own cars. They were all watching me. All focused and watching. I felt nervous under their gaze. Especially Emmett's. The rest of them turned to get into their cars.

I leaned against a car by the end of the school, watching them for a moment. Emmett turned away.

A squeal was heard, and I looked up in time to see Jeff's van come crashing towards me.

In a flash, I screamed and scrunched my eyes shut.

The crash I expected and the pain never came. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Emmett Cullen crouched next to me. My eyes looked over at Jeff's van, where Emmett's hand was still holding onto. It had a giant dent in it.

I tore my eyes away from the van and looked into Emmett's now dark eyes. He stared back, and then got up, jumping over the car behind me and leaving.

Why just happened?


	3. A Date

Being in a large crowd didn't make me shy, and being in this crowd didn't either. I was way too confused. Emmett had just stopped Jeff's van with his _bare hand_.

I had seen it, so he couldn't deny it. A group of concerned or rather nosey kids started crowding around the car, and I could feel someone picking me up. My eyes were set on the Cullens, who were still across the parking lot. Emmett wasn't among them. Edward watched, and for once he wasn't amused. They got into their cars, leaving quickly.

The person helping me up was Elizabeth, and she kept asking if I was okay. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was, and didn't even realise that Jenna had arrived. If you thought she was furious yesterday, you were completely and seriously wrong.

"Emilie! Get in the car, we're going back to the hospital, now!" she said gritting her teeth.

Although I could see she was clearly relieved I wasn't dead. Elizabeth patted my back sadly as I got in the car. My mind was a complete blur, trying to figure out how Emmett had made it the whole way across the parking lot in a matter of seconds _and _stopped the van from crushing me.

It's impossible. These thoughts were still going through my head when Jenna dragged me into the hospital again. We sat in the same boring waiting room, in the same boring green chairs. I re-read the leaflets, trying to take my mind off what just happened. Jenna repeatedly asked if I was okay, or was I crazy?

I managed to get a word in and explain what happened, leaving out the Emmett part. If I had told her, she'd want to give him a medal and would then start asking me one thousand questions about his life story, which I didn't know an awful lot about really.

"But _how _did that young man's van stop Emilie, hm?" Jenna asked.

Jenna wasn't dumb, but she left it at that. My head was the only thing that hurt, and when Carlisle walked in I felt a little better. He brought me and Jenna to another ward, where I let Jenna explain what happened.

Her phone began ringing and she left to answer it.

"Carlisle," I began. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Yes Emilie?"

"Is Emmett fast?" I asked lamely. What else could I say?

Is your son a superhuman with many talents who save girls in distress?

"Hm…I suppose he is," Carlisle chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I didn't tell Jenna but…when the van came towards me, Emmett was right there, and he stopped it from hitting me," I babbled. Carlisle listened, frowning a little.

"I'm sure he was right next to you Emilie," he concluded.

"But Carlisle, I saw him!"

He was about to reply when Jenna walked back in, and I made a motion to tell him not to mention anything. He chuckled and nodded. Jenna put her phone back into her brown leather handbag and scowled at me.

"She should be just fine Mrs Evans," Carlisle told her.

"Good, thank you so much Dr Cullen," she smiled.

Robert would have to calm her down again when we got home, I was sure of it. Jenna looked even more tired today. Maybe I could try to stay out of trouble, but Jeff's van wasn't my fault.

Jeff himself was in the ward next to me, apologising repeatedly. He had a large cut on his forehead, while I had to bandage my arm that had been bleeding.

Jenna sent a hate filled glare his way before helping me get back to the car. My eyes widened involuntarily when I noticed Carlisle speaking to Alice. I still couldn't see Emmett. Alice turned and smiled at me, like she knew I'd be there all along.

I smiled back and followed Jenna. Alice interested me. She seemed to cheerful and quirky. She was playful, that's clear to see. Just like before, Jenna slammed the door of her car. At this rate the door would just fall off without her even touching it. She turned up the radio, blaring a Robbie Williams song.

She was only doing it so she wouldn't start yelling at me. Jenna was rarely mad at me, so she was unsure of what to do now. I wanted to be back in the forest yet again. It was so peaceful, and nothing bad could happen to me. At least it felt like that.

Jenna went inside the house first, and I closed my eyes, resting my head against the seat. Sighing, I gave up and walked inside. She was sitting next to Robert, who smiled at me.

"Emilie! You're okay!," he said, stating the obvious.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

He just nodded at me.

I was forgiven for now.

**.*.*.*.**

It had been two months since that accident, and Emmett had said nothing to me. He had been watching me at break again, and was seemingly jealous of Matt.

I couldn't understand why. Matt was sweet and all, but he didn't come close to Emmett. Jasper was still in my history, Edward was in my English class and Alice was in my maths class.

I wanted Emmett to be in one of my classes, and my prayers were answered.

We were in English when Mr Williams introduced him, saying he'd had his schedule changed. Emmett locked eyes on me and sat right behind me. It was just like how Jasper sat behind me in History and for the rest of the class his eyes were firmly on me.

I wasn't uncomfortable with him staring at me, but Matt found it creepy. Matt sat next to me in English, and a few other classes. Like Sports, he would play football with his friends, and I did gymnastics. I loved gymnastics. Although that was really the only thing I liked about Sports class.

The bell went, and I was picking up my books when Matt tapped my shoulder. Emmett was still behind us, packing up his books. I was surprised he did that, since his other siblings were usually the first out of the class. Matt grinned at me, like he was preparing himself for something.

"Emilie, you wanna go to the movies with me on Friday?" he asked.

Oh…Right. I couldn't turn Matt down, he was my friend. I didn't like him like that, but I felt kind of guilty if I turned him down. Biting my lip, I nodded. Emmett past Matt out, knocking into him. Matt rubbed his shoulder where Emmett had knocked into him.

"Jerk," Matt muttered. "So, I guess you wanna see a Chick Flick?"

I rolled my eyes. "I could watch a horror."

He grinned. "Perfect, I'll pick you up at seven, 'kay?"

I nodded, unhappy with the fact I didn't turn him down. Matt was sweet and very funny, but I still didn't feel that way about him. Picking up my bag, I walked into the hallway, noticing Emmett was talking to Edward. Edward had his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Emmett seemed mad, and stormed off.

Walking past Edward, I heard him chuckle and turned to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Something wrong Emilie?"

I smiled. "Not at all."

"So, you and Matt are a thing now?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall with one foot and following me as I walked to the cafeteria. He was smirking, like he knew all about it. News must spread fast I guess.

"Who told you that?" I asked, mad.

"I hear things," he chuckled deeply. "But you haven't answered my question."

"No Edward, we're not a couple. Why do you care?"

"Did you ever think I just like knowing things before other people do?" he chuckled again.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the cafeteria, feeling everyone's eyes on us, including Emmett's. People were probably wondering why Edward Cullen was bothering to talk to Emilie Robinson.

"See you later Emilie," he said, doing that crooked-half smile that Carlisle did and walking over to Emmett. He said something to Emmett, who looked at Matt and then me. Edward said something else, and Emmett seemed happier.

I sat next to Matt again, ignoring the glares I got from Rosie. Rosie was still not liking me although she never said it out loud. I picked at my lunch, listening to Elizabeth tell me about some dress she had seen last week.

And Emmett continued to stare at me for the whole break.

**.*.*.*.**

Matt was true to his word and picked me up at seven on the dot. Robert questioned him for a few minutes before I literally had to push Matt out the door. I had a pair of black leggings on, and a long red top with a picture of some random girl on it and red shoes. Matt complimented the red lipstick as well.

I would never leave the house without it anyway.

Matt was listening to Green Day in the car, and sang along to it. I personally liked Green Day and sang along myself. He started laughing, making me blush.

Matt had chosen "Night of Murders" as our movie and kindly paid for my ticket despite my protests. The movie was the basic, girl meets guy kind of film but the guy turned out to be a terrible monster and killer. I found it quite sweet actually, and when it was over Matt and I went outside.

Everything was fine, and I was enjoying myself until Matt decided to try and kiss me. I took a step back, deciding I really didn't like him that much.

"I'm sorry Matt-," I began.

"Come on Emilie, I really like you!" he said, smirking and getting closer. I rolled my eyes, and walked past him. He grabbed my wrist tightly and said, "Emilie, come on. One kiss, that's all!"

"No," I said firmly.

He seemed mad, and stalked off.

"Matt?" I called, walking after him. I couldn't find him, and stood by a closed-down café.

Rubbing my arms to keep warm, I looked for my phone in my bag.

"Hey there!" someone called.

I looked up, seeing three men walking towards me. Oh great.

Jenna had told me about these guys before and how to be careful. I still kept my hand in my bag, looking for my phone to call Jenna to pick me up when the man took my other hand and smiled.

His smile unnerved me. It was more of a smirk, like he knew exactly what he was doing. He had greasy brown hair and yellow teeth. I wretched from the stench. His mates seemed the same; greasy and smelly.

"You're all alone out here?" one of his friends laughed.

"N-No, my aunt is coming in a few minutes."

"Maybe we should keep you company," the other friend grinned. I stepped back, terrified of them. They were scary, and clearly not as friendly as they were pretending to be.

I heard a low growl behind me, and jumped.

A tall, huge man stood behind me, and I knew then I was trapped. Wait…I knew this guy. The dark brown hair, pale…

It was Emmett.

What the Hell was he doing here? I mean, he was there when Matt asked me out but…was Emmett a stalker? The guys in front of us laughed, asking if he was my 'boyfriend'.

The man with the greasy brown hair who was the leader, I think took another step. He touched my hand and I flinched.

Emmett pushed me out of the way and punched him.

I stared, amazed. Only ten minutes ago I was watching a sappy horror movie on a date, and now Emmett had beat up this guy up. Why was he here in the first place? Was he following me or something?

The other guys saw how hard Emmett had punched him and scattered.

"Emilie."

I'd been staring at the man who had been punched, still thinking of all these questions in my head. No, Emmett was not an insane stalker…He couldn't be. I must have it all wrong, or I'm dreaming or something!

"Emilie?" they repeated.

I looked up at Emmett, noting that his eyes seemed darker now.

"E-Emmett…What are you doing here?"

"I was coming back from the hospital…Carlisle called me."

That didn't seem like a bad excuse, but I was still wary. Emmett looked around, ignoring the guy who had gotten up and ran for his life. I smiled inwardly, because he deserved that punch. I had known Emmett was strong, but wow that was a serious punch. Emmett looked back down at me, his eyes flashing.

"Do you need a ride home Em?" he asked.

I blinked when he called me Em. No one called me Em, ever. But I liked it. Emmett waited for my answer, and I spotted his Jeep that I'd seen in school before.

"Y-Yes, please," I murmured, still in shock from the fact Emmett had appeared out of no where.

And that _growl. _If I hadn't seen Emmett, I would've guessed an animal had made it. He grinned at me, and led me to the Jeep. He opened the door for me, waiting till I got in.

"Fasten your seatbelt Em, I drive kind of fast."

_Kind of _was a huge understatement. The road we were driving on was a complete blur. Emmett asked where my house was, so I told him. Apart from that it was silence. Until Emmett asked, "Matt just left you there?"

"Y-Yeah…He got a little mad at me."

"Why?"

"I uh, I wouldn't kiss him because I didn't like him like that," I whispered, feeling silly.

Emmett's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Stupid reason."

"It's gonna be awkward when I see him on Monday."

"You could always sit with us," he murmured. "Alice seems to like you a lot."

"I'd like that," I chuckled. I really would like that, because I could sit with Emmett. And I liked talking to Edward too.

"Settled then, you can sit with us," he grinned. "Your house isn't too far from the forest Em," he noted, looking out the window at it. It was too dark to see anything anyway, but Emmett seemed to be able to focus on it.

"I love the forest," I smiled.

Emmett looked over at me, and asked "Why?"

"I don't know. I went there before, but Jenna got mad at me and that's the day I saw you and your brothers and sisters at the hospital."

I showed Emmett to my house, and said goodbye to him. Just as I was closing the door of his Jeep, he said, "We can go to the forest if you want Emilie."

"Thanks Emmett, I'd love too."

He drove off, and I felt myself smiling.


	4. Tell The Truth

Jenna had questioned me about my 'date' with Matt for over an hour. I told her it went well, even though it had gone horribly wrong. She still giggled and made fun of me about it, but that was better than her knowing the truth about the whole night.

On Monday, I got an icy glare from Matt _and _Rosie, who seemed incredibly smug about the whole thing. Matt didn't even say sorry for just going and leaving me there by myself.

I had English fourth period – right before lunch - and I couldn't help but feel so nervous about it. I would have to sit next to Matt since Mr Williams doesn't let people change seats until the start of a new term. When I walked in, both he and Emmett looked up at me. Emmett smiled and nodded at me, but Matt just glared and looked back at his book.

Taking a deep breath, I sat next to him and ignored him. It was awkward, and he turned away from me. Emmett's eyes were on me yet again today, like they were everyday. I was even nervous about sitting with his family at lunch. Matt ran from the class the moment the bell went, and I sighed. Was this how it was going to be whenever I had to sit next to him?

Emmett was next to me in a matter of seconds, grinning. His solid frame towered over me. Emmett's eyes were brighter today, the same bright gold they were when I'd seen them in the hospital. That didn't make any sense, his eyes had been darker before, I was sure of it.

"Emmett, do you wear contacts?" I asked. He picked up his bag and flung it on his shoulder, and I did the same. We began walking towards the cafeteria, with my stomach in knots because I'd sit with his family for the first time. He glanced down at me.

"No, why?" he asked though he avoided looking into my eyes.

"Your eyes," I murmured. "They were almost black when I last saw you."

"Must've been the light Em," he chuckled.

I wasn't convinced and I was going to ask him more about it later, but my nerves were getting the best of me when we walked into the cafeteria. In a flash, everyone looked at us.

Emmett ignored it completely, since he was so used to it. I followed him, and saw Jeff, Matt and the rest of the group watching me with wide eyes. Even Rosie's mouth was hanging open.

Jeff still apologised to me at every chance he got. Rosie would start flirting with Matt whenever I was within ear shot of them and then snigger. I never liked her, but that was just annoying. Emmett stopped walking and I heard him sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice is a little over-excited to meet you Em. Don't say I didn't warn you," he told me.

Just on queue, Alice skipped over to us. She was literally beaming at me, taking my hand and dragging me away from Emmett. I laughed at the way she skipped and she made me sit next to her. Emmett sat next to me, sighing at her.

What I found strange was how cold Alice had been. Emmett was the same, they were all extremely cold. And the eyes. How they never came to school on sunny days. Edward looked up at me as I thought about it, and even his eyes seemed brighter now.

Edward was amused, yet again. Jasper was smiling at Alice, kissing her cheek a few times which I found adorable. Alice spoke so fast I barely understood her, but she made me laugh a lot. She wanted to bring me shopping, go to the cinemas and have sleepovers.

Matt sent us glares at us for the majority of the break. I ignored it, since I was having a great time with the Cullens. Edward made sarcastic jokes most of the time, and Jasper talked about history. We had it right after break, and he wanted to sit next to me in this class so we can talk more about wars.

I was actually sad when the break was over, but Alice kept hugging me and telling me we were going to be great friends and she skipped off with Edward mumbling behind her about how she needs to be taken to a mental asylum.

Emmett walked up behind me and said, "Don't forget we have to go to the forest like I said this weekend. Okay?"

"Sure, how about Friday?" I asked.

"Great."

Jasper was waiting for me when I finished talking to Emmett. I smiled to myself, happy with how well the break had went. Even the fact that Matt had purposely stomped past us in the hall didn't bother me in the slightest. Or how Rosie ran after him, telling him to wait for her and calm down.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I laughed. "Just that Alice is very, very fun."

He nodded, smiling at the thought of Alice. "She's amazing."

Jasper kept his word and sat next to me in History, and just before the teacher came in we would talk about the Civil War. Jasper knew a lot about it, and he was fascinating when he spoke about it. One thing kept popping into my head when he was talking. Their eyes.

Golden, but I was sure Emmett's had been black. And he said he didn't wear contacts, so that was out of the question. Jasper noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Jasper, you don't wear contacts either, do you?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No, why?"

"Just your eyes were black. I mean, sometimes when I see you or Emmett, your eyes are golden…And then they're black."

"It's just the light Emilie," he smiled.

"Yeah," I murmured. "The light."

**.*.*.*.**

As I sat in the car with Jenna after school, I kept thinking about _them_.

The Cullens.

It could not be the light. It just wasn't. Jenna was too busy singing along to the radio again to notice how deep in thought I was, and I liked it that way.

Jenna was in a particularly good mood today, but I'm not sure why. It seemed like the average day, and she gave Robert an extra kiss when she skipped through the door.

Robert looked at me, raising an eyebrow but I just shrugged and went upstairs. We didn't have much homework today, just reading an English essay and finishing off a maths paper. Maths was fun today, since Alice sat next to me.

Alice is very…eccentric. She asked me all about my life story, my family, friends, music, art. Sometimes she'd actually wait for me to answer, but I just liked listening to her. She made me laugh a lot, but yet I still couldn't stop thinking about their eyes and how cold they were. It wasn't the normal cold, it was like _ice_.

Lying on my bed, I looked around my bedroom, trying to find something to take my mind off of it. I pulled out my laptop and had an email from Lilly, asking how my new school was.

It's interesting Lilly, and I even had a date with a complete jerk called Matt…Tell you about it later. How's everyone at home?

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't reply for a while since she wasn't online. Instead, I looked up changing eye colours. Nothing extremely interesting, so I looked up cold skin, changing eye colours, being incredibly fast and strong.

I clicked search, scrolling through the Google results. One thing popped up in bold letters…

**The Cold Ones.**

It was an old tribe story, but all these things matched up with how Emmett behaved and his skin and everything about him. The Cold Ones were vampires, whose natural enemy were the werewolves.

When I thought of vampires, garlic and wooden stakes came to mind. It wasn't my fault, those are just the stories that parents would tell kids. Or at Halloween, when they dressed up as a vampire. I dressed as a vampire as a kid when I was five, instead of dressing like Lilly, who was a princess.

"Oh my God," I whispered, looking right at the screen. "Emmett…the Cullens…they're vampires."

**.*.*.*.**

Ever since I saw that article, I'd been watching the Cullens closely. Edward seemed suspicious too. It was Friday, and I was going to the forest with Emmett. Jenna thinks we're going to the town because she'd freak out if she knew I was going back to the forest.

I was permanently sitting with the Cullens at lunch, and yet another thing I noticed was that they bought food and didn't eat it. Or some days they didn't bother buying any food at all, saying they'd eaten already. They didn't mention anything more about it and they'd pick at the food they did buy sometimes too but wouldn't actually eat it.

"Emilie, come on!" Emmett boomed. Standing in the parking lot outside school, I was waiting for Emmett the whole time but I'd been so lost in thought I didn't notice him running up to me.

"Bye Emilie!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, hurry up. You'll see Emilie again," Edward muttered, smiling crookedly at me. Jasper nodded and gave a tiny wave. They left in Edward's car, and I got into Emmett's.

"Put on your seat belt Emilie, like I said before I drive fast," Emmett laughed. He didn't have to tell me twice, his driving was **terrifying**. Emmett hadn't put on his seatbelt, so I told him too and he just rolled his eyes and did as I asked.

The clouds were dark, and it was probably going to rain. I'd come prepared today, with a large gray hoody I'd found in my wardrobe, some heavy leggings and I even brought some wellies.

Emmett didn't seem that bothered by getting soaked in the rain, like I hadn't when I was lying in the forest for the first time. Bad day to wear eyeliner Emilie, I thought. Emmett tapped his fingers on the driving wheel, laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"It's going to rain, I don't think it's such a good idea to go to the forest, you'll get sick," he murmured, looking up at the clouds.

I rolled my eyes. "I go there by myself a lot Emmett."

"Maybe you shouldn't anymore."

"I will anyway," I laughed. He nodded, grinning.

Emmett had this way of making me blush, which was embarrassing to say the least. When he laughed, I blushed. When he so much as called me 'Em' I'd blush. And he'd laugh when he saw me blushing, causing me to blush even more and punch him.

When I did, his skin was rock hard. At first I assumed it was just his height, and how strong he was anyway but I was messing with Edward when I pushed him and he didn't even move.

It was yet another thing that made me think they were…vampires. I felt insane thinking that, but the more I spent time with them the more it made sense. Emmett pulled in by the side of the road, and jumped out. He was next to me even faster than before, adding to my suspicions of his speed.

Unless he was some sort of superhero who wore his underwear over his tights.

The image of Emmett in tights and his underwear with a giant cape caused me to start laughing until I had tears down my face. It's not that bad an image actually.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't ask.

I didn't mention the vampire – or superhero – thing at first, since he was having a great time picking me up and spinning me around, making me incredibly dizzy and giddy.

We were having so much fun I didn't even realize just how much it was raining. I could barely see, but Emmett is tall enough to be seen a mile away.

He was about a foot or two away from me when I decided to ask him if it was true. A part of me wanted to just forget about it, and pretend I was just acting crazy or something. But I couldn't. I had to ask, even if he did think I was a mental patient.

"Emmett," I asked. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Yeah Em?"

"I-I need to ask you something, so please don't lie," I said, serious this time. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing a little bit. Emmett was still in cheery mood, I could see that.

"A-Are you a vampire?" I whispered.

He had heard me, I could tell because his eyes hardened. It was completely quiet, and I could feel the rain smudging the eyeliner on my face. My hair was matted to my skin, just like the first time I was here in the forest. I'm sure I looked weird, with the eyeliner pouring down my face and hair stuck to my skin. Not to mention I still had the red lipstick on. I always wore it.

He chuckled, quite loudly. But from the sound of it, he was nervous. I didn't give up, and waited for him to stop.

"What makes you think something so silly Emilie?"

"How fast you are. How strong, how cold a-and…Your eyes Emmett," I babbled.

"I told you Emilie, it was the light and-," he began.

"Emmett!," I yelled. My own eyes widened when I yelled. I rarely yell, I've never needed too. Emmett froze and looked kind of guilty. "Don't lie."

He hesitated, before saying, "I'm not a vampire, Emilie."

Furious, I turned on my heels and began walking when Emmett started following me. He was well able to keep up with me, easily.

"I'm not going to accept that it's 'the light' anymore Emmett," I muttered. I had no idea where the Hell I was going, and had to step over logs and branches but I didn't care.

"Emilie, please, we can't go to this far into the forest," he begged.

"Nope. Not until you say it."

"Say what?"

"That you're a vampire!"

We stood for a moment, looking at each other. He was chewing his lip, like he wanted to say it. After two minutes of pure silence, I sighed in frustration and stormed past him.

I walked on and on, knowing he had stopped following me.

"Emilie," he called. "I am."

I froze, spinning around. "W-What?"

"I'm a vampire."

I took a step back, bumping into something.

Spinning around, I gasped as I looked into the eyes of a giant, murderous-looking wolf.

Today is just getting better and better…


	5. Curiousity killed the Cat

**Review ;) Or you'll be mean. There, I said it, now you gotta do it. Please? **** Btw, I put in Mumford & Sons lyrics because I felt like it .The song is "Thistle & Weeds" for those who wanna know :D **

The wolf huffed, with such force that I almost fell.

Emmett was in front of me instantly, growling and baring his teeth. I was staring, going from the wolf to Emmett. I'd never seen anyone act like that. He was crouched over too and the wolf looked at me. It's eyes were a light brown, and it's coat was a chocolate brown. This was no normal wolf. It was _huge_.

"E-Emmett?" I whispered.

**Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams**

**Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams**

The wolf did the same huffing sound he had a moment ago, but Emmett didn't even flinch. He bared his teeth again and hissed, "Leave us alone."

The wolf raised a paw, licking his teeth and growling.

It was tense and the rain was just coming to a halt. No one else was in the forest, and if they were I wouldn't be surprised if they started screaming when they saw the wolf. I almost screamed, but I was just in complete shock.

Yes, I did want Emmett to admit he was a vampire and he did that but…vampires…Blood-sucking vampires, who killed humans. In my head, I really didn't think Emmett would do that. He was too sweet and kind. The wolf seemed annoyed at us, like we'd been on his turf.

"We're leaving. Now," Emmett growled.

The wolf just growled back, not moving an inch. Emmett turned to me, and took my hand. He picked me up and it was a complete blur. I almost fell over when I realised we were at the Jeep already.

Emmett opened the car door for me, with a very strained smile. I got in physically shaking. I had been so prepared to hear Emmett tell me I was insane, that vampires didn't exist and I was being silly. But I had been right. The guy I had a small – very small, shut up! – crush on was a vampire.

And he was just growling and hissing at a wolf.

**I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind**

**Alone in the wind and the rain you left me**

"Emilie?"

I looked up at Emmett, who was driving exceedingly fast again.

"Y-Yes?"

"Please don't be afraid," he begged. "I couldn't handle it if you were afraid of me."

The amazing thing was that I didn't fear Emmett in the slightest. It's hard to explain how I found the idea of vampires being real scary, but I wasn't afraid of Emmett. He was like a teddy bear, really.

"I could never be afraid of you Emmett," I murmured. He grinned, looking back at the road.

"So if I told you I drank human blood, you wouldn't be afraid?" he said seriously.

"You do?" I screeched.

His laughter filled the car. "No, calm down Emilie. I drink animal blood. So does the rest of my family."

I calmed down instantly. That was better. He drank animals, not humans. Everything was slowly clicking in my mind, all the facts about the Cullen family starting to make sense.

"How can you be so calm about a monster?"

**It's getting dark darling, too dark to see**

**And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems**

"Monster?" I laughed. "You're not a monster. A monster isn't so kind and playful, or fun. Actually I was starting to think you were a superhero. And the tights…"

"Me, in tights?" he chuckled.

"Exactly."

"So you noticed everything from the start, and had the guts to ask me," he murmured to himself.

"Not the guts Emmett. The curiosity."

"Of course Emilie, curiosity. And stupidity."

"Curiosity and stupidity work well sometimes."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"Stupid cat."

He chuckled.

"Emmett…how did you become a vampire?"

"I was mauled by a bear when Carlisle found me and changed me."

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What can you do?"

"Apart from extreme strength and speed?"

"Yes, apart from that."

**Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown**

"Well, Edward can read minds."

"What?" I said, almost yelling.

"Calm down. He said your thoughts were interesting, relax."

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Looking out the window I saw we were driving through the town. We were driving past the cinemas were I went on a date with Matt. Speaking of Matt, I'd heard he was dating Rosie now, after she asked him out.

Perfect couple, if you ask me.

"Well, I'll have to thank him. And can the rest of your family do anything that cool?"

"Cool," he snorted. "Yeah, Jasper can control emotions…Alice can see the future depending on a person's decisions. That's why I was there when Matt left you at the movie theatre."

"She saw it?"

"Well, she saw his decision to leave," he muttered, frowning at the thought of Matt.

Alice had always been eccentric, and this just made her even weirder, in a good way. Honestly the whole vampire thing sounds cool but when you really meet a vampire you're put in a state of shock. Emmett drove at an insane speed, and I could tell he was thinking deeply.

**I know you have felt much more love than you've shown**

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"That wolf…why was he there…," he murmured. He said it to himself mainly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Emilie," he said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should come have dinner at my house next Tuesday night," he smiled.

**And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest**

"Dinner? You eat?"

"No…It tastes like dirt to me but you eat, and you could meet my family. Well, my parents. You know the rest of them," he said.

"I'd love to go!" I grinned.

He grinned back at me, pulling up at my house. The car jolted to a stop and I fell back into my chair. Emmett however didn't even move. He just kept grinning at me.

"Bye Emmett," I said awkwardly.

I opened the door, with one leg out. "Emilie?" Emmett called.

Turning back, still half way out the door I felt cool lips on mine. Emmett had kissed me. And the whole time I was completely unaware of anything going on around me except him. When he stopped, I even pouted. He chuckled. I was still thinking of it.

"Bye Emilie."

After that kiss, I had to stop myself from stumbling out of the car. My heart and stomach felt like a million butterflies were flapping about. I loved Emmett, that I was certain of. I had crushes on people before, and I'd kissed people before but not like that.

**But plant your hope with good seeds**

**Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds**

**Rain down, rain down on me**

Jenna opened the door before I even knocked, and frowned in disappointment when she saw Emmett had driven off.

"How was your day Emilie?" she smirked.

Since the kiss I was in a dreamy mood. "Great. Thanks."

I ran up the stairs before she could even respond, ignoring her protests. She'd probably follow me up anyway. Sitting on my bed, I kept thinking of Emmett. He was a vampire. Not the fairy tale evil villain vampire.

Just a vampire.

No fangs, or coffins that I knew of. No evil accent or the slicked back black hair. Though Carlisle had slicked back _blonde _hair. Exceptionally beautiful. Especially Emmett.

**Look over your hills and be still**

**The sky above us shoots to kill**

**Rain down, rain down on me**

Sighing contently to myself I wondered about the other myths surrounding vampires. And the wolf. That wasn't an ordinary wolf, and if I believed in vampires than I could certainly believe any other kind of fairy tale. It was intense. What other kind of…thing existed?

**But I will hold on**

**I will hold on hope**

Robert and Jenna's voices were loud, and I think they were fighting. Rob and Jenna never fought. Ever. But from the tones they used I was getting worried. Jenna only said good things about Robert and vice versa. I changed into pyjamas, turning on some music to drown them out.

**I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones**

**Let the dead bury the dead, they will come out in droves**

**But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes you've made**

At least I wasn't insane. At least Emmett had admitted he was a vampire, instead of telling me I was crazy like I assumed I was. Vampires were supposed to be fake, not real, villains in a story.

But they weren't.

It was too real actually. Everything about Emmett attracted me, though I think he knew it.

**But plant your hope with good seeds**

**Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds**

**Rain down, rain down on me **

Emmett was right. Curiosity killed the cat.

Stupid cat.


	6. An Accident

Everything was tense for the next few days at breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking about vampires, the myths and the real things. Jenna and Robert weren't too happy today. Jenna made him some cereal, almost knocking over the bowl when she put it on the table.

She didn't even hug or kiss me goodbye like she normally does, she just nodded at me and walked out. Robert let out a sigh when we heard her car speed down the road, and he glanced at me, smiling.

"What's wrong Rob?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Emilie, we just had a little fight. It's nothing."

I wasn't convinced, but I left it. Besides, today was Tuesday. I was going to have dinner at the Cullens, and Alice had bought a small black dress. It had spaghetti straps, and clinched in at the waist. It was an inch shorter than the blue one that stopped at my knees.

"Time for school kiddo," Robert murmured, standing up and grabbing my bag for me. I followed him to the car, noticing how he didn't turn on the radio or chat to me like normal. Instead, he just stared out at the road, his lips turned into a frown.

"Bye Rob," I said, hoping to snap him out of his daydream, but it took him a moment. He blinked and grinned, saying, "Yeah, goodbye Emilie!"

He drove off, and I looked up at the school, flinging my bag on my back. The weather wasn't that bad today, just some drizzle. My eyes went straight to Edward's Volvo. His car was there, and it only took me a second to see Alice running towards me.

She was careful to run at a human pace, and it looked like she was floating towards me. I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up, and I noticed she had very bright golden eyes today. I missed them, since they didn't come to school yesterday.

Clasping my hand, she began dragging me inside.

"We have maths first Emi!"

Emi? Where did she get that nickname? I just shrugged and smiled at her, doing my best to keep up with her graceful skipping. People still stared at us, including teachers but they were getting used to me being around the Cullens.

Matt's glares had lessened, and he was more interested in Poppy, since he dumped Rosie. Rosie still loved him though, everyone knew it. And he was going to dump this girl Poppy soon.

Poppy was a loud, confident and smart girl who was in my Business class. She and I knew each other, and she'd say hi to me if she saw me but that was about it. She had brown hair with a red streak in it, and constantly got in trouble with the teachers. She had piercings on her nose and up along her ear. It did suit her rebel image too. She was always being called to the principal for protesting on just about everything.

"Emilie, come on!" Alice smiled, bringing me into the Maths class. We sat in our normal seats, and Alice told me repeatedly about how well tonight would go. We giggled, and she would then tell me what I was supposed to wear.

"You'll look great, I've seen it!" she said.

"Thanks Alice. Is Emmett in today?"

"Yeah, he's in science now. He's in a good mood today, because you get to come home with us later. We'll pick you up at seven, drop you back at like eleven," she babbled.

Sometimes Alice was so happy and so excited she spoke too fast for me. This didn't make sense when I didn't know she was a vampire but now I could just calm her down. I wonder if I would ever become a vampire. I couldn't leave Jenna or Robert though. Not right now, they're fighting lately over silly things.

I finally got to see Emmett at break. Or rather, he saw me first and kissed my cheek before spinning me around. He laughed at my shocked expression. The whole time we sat together at break we spoke about the dinner. Alice was the most excited out of all of us. Jasper would just watch her, amused.

"It'll be perfect!" she finished, just before the bell.

This didn't help my nerves when it was finally time to go to Emmett's. Jenna had complimented my outfit, saying my hair looked nice down. It was wavy again, and I didn't bother straightening it.

She and Robert had managed to make up again, but they didn't say much to each other and just watched TV. It was still tense, and I almost ran out of the house when Emmett called.

He waved at Jenna, who was frowning since I didn't bring him in and let her question him like a serial killer.

Instead, we got in the car and I begged him to start driving. He chuckled, amused.

"Maybe we should go in and have tea or something human-y like that?"

"You don't drink."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And he did, by kissing me. Emmett was so sweet, and incredibly cold. I was freezing within seconds, earning a deep chuckle from him again. I sat, a little shell-shocked when he began driving. I knew Jenna had seen that. She would've been watching.

The drive was fun, and I was still in awe at how fast he drove. Emmett just grinned, telling me I was perfectly safe and he'd been driving for a while now so he knew exactly what he was doing. I laughed at how corny he had sounded when he said he would not let anything happen to me.

"Hey, I guess I'm not as deep and moody as Edward, okay? I try my best!" Emmett laughed.

"Well then maybe you're just better than Edward," I smiled as he pulled into the drive way.

"Of course I am," Emmett said seriously. I raised an eyebrow and he burst out laughing. "Okay, time to face Alice."

"What do you mean? She's a little excited."

"A little?" he asked, opening his door and appearing beside mine is seconds. "A little doesn't even cover it," he murmured, helping me out and putting his hand on the small of his back.

The house was beautiful. Wide and open, something I was a tiny bit surprised about. No dungeons. No bats, or coffins or creepy butlers at the door. Just modern furniture and beautiful artwork lining the walls.

"Oh come on Emilie, you really didn't think we had coffins did you?" someone asked, laughing.

"Shut up Edward," I grumbled. "It's not the only thing I expected."

He laughed again, giving a crooked smile that suited him perfectly. "Bats? Really? And you're supposed to be intelligent. At least according to Emmett you're perfect."

I blushed and laughed when Emmett punched Edward. That looked like it could shatter a brick wall, but Edward only laughed and gently pushed him away. A squeal echoed around the hall and Alice was next to me in the blink of an eye.

She linked my arm with hers and pulled me towards the kitchen. "Emilie, this is Esme, our mother."

A beautiful and elegant woman held out her hand to me and I shook it. Emmett followed, watching me with his family. Edward smirked, leaning against a wall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emilie. Emmett has spoken of you very, very fondly."

"Is this your plan Edward? To get the whole family to embarrass me?" Emmett growled playfully, punching him lightly. Well, as lightly as a vampire can. Edward just shrugged and stood up.

"Actually it was Jaspers. He's an evil genius really. We have a bet, to see if we can scare Emilie away from you."

I rolled my eyes. "Like that's going to happen."

Edward shrugged again. "We'll see."

Alice took my hand, leading me towards the dining room. She's tried to make me spaghetti, and it tasted perfect. She smiled when I complimented it, dragging me outside.

"We want to just relax out there, in that field!"

To my surprise, even Alice who was about an inch shorter than me was able to carry me somewhere in a matter of seconds. Her family were all waiting. Carlisle smiled brightly at me, and Emmett grinned cockily as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward and Jasper were play fighting, but it looked like Edward was winning. I watched them, amazed.

Emmett decided to join in, leaving me with Alice who spoke quickly to me again. We had recently gotten closer, since I was technically closer to her in human years anyway, and I was a girl.

My eyes could barely track them since they moved so fast. The punches they hit each with could knock down a building, I was sure of it. Jasper had Edward pinned, with Emmett about to jump on top of both of them.

"Are you sure they won't get hurt?" I asked Alice.

She only smiled, and shook her head. "Not at all. Emmett might be the strongest, but Edward has the advantage. He can tell what they're going to do before they even know themselves."

"That's incredible," I murmured. Esme and Carlisle watched, amused and looking at their sons like proper adoring and loving parents. Esme was very beautiful, with the pale skin, golden eyes and brown hair. She was smart, elegant, glamorous.

Emmett had showed me a vampire's skin in the light. It sparkled, a million diamonds incrusted in their skin. Everything about Emmett was addicting, and I don't think he knew just how much I was addicted.

Alice grinned, held my hand and started swinging it back and forth. I was enjoying it. Suddenly she froze, her eyes glazed over. She stared into nothingness, not really focusing on anything around her.

Jasper was the first to notice. Maybe because he could feel emotions, or maybe because he just knew Alice better than she knew herself. He ran too her in seconds, and I was still amazed by their speed.

Emmett followed, once again putting his arm around me. I leaned back into him, watching Alice. Her power was as amazing as Edward's and Jasper's. Eventually, after what felt like ages when it was only about two minutes she came out of the vision and gripped Jasper's hand.

"Oh Emilie," she whispered, looking at me. I froze. The vision had been something terrible. That was plainly obvious, and Emmett just held me tighter. He was freezing cold, but I still leaned back, gripping his hand as Alice had done with Jasper's.

"W-What happened?"

Carlisle's phone started ringing, and he excused himself.

"Alice," Emmett said firmly. "What happened?"

He was keeping more calm then I did. He was nervous though. I didn't need Jasper's powers to tell me that. Edward had been staring at Alice, reading her mind I guess. What I'd give to have that power right now.

Carlisle hung up on his phone, but I barely listened to what he'd said. He had a sad look on his face, and yet still managed to look beautiful.

'Edward' I thought. He looked at me. 'What happened?'

He bit his lip.

"Emilie, Alice's vision showed Jenna and Robert arguing when they went to pick up some food. They crashed, and we don't think they made it."

"T-They didn't die! Edward, you're lying, they didn't!"

"Emile…" he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm not lying."


	7. Back to the Forest

**Sometimes good men do bad things,  
Just as bad men can do good – White Lies, Mr. Hudson.**

**It's a bit long, sorry about that! Please review, I'm not sure if people really like it. Thank you! ^_^**

Everything was a complete blur. Carlisle's soft melodic voice telling me that everything would be fine, Jasper using his incredible power to calm me, Esme rubbing my back slowly. Emmett was hugging me, even if I didn't really feel like I was _there_.

They spoke too quickly for me to understand them, and Edward was even having difficultly reading my own mind because I didn't even know what I was thinking. We sat in the sitting room. Esme and the rest were with Carlisle, and Emmett had left to speak with him too.

Jenna and Robert…The closest things I had to parents. Died in an accident, just like my real ones when I was five. What had started their fight? Alice was sitting next to me while Emmett went to speak with Carlisle. She gripped my hand, and she was clearly thinking of what to say to comfort me.

"A-Alice," I whispered, my voice cracking. Her head shot up from where she had been gazing sadly at the floor.

"Yes, Emilie?"

"What w-were… _they _fighting a-about?" I sniffled, wiping away a small tear that had escaped and slid down my cheek. Alice looked me in the eye, and I wondered if vampires could cry. It certainly looked like she wanted too.

"Just whether or not…they should move. It was a silly argument Emilie, they were thinking of breaking up during a fight," Alice murmured, rubbing my back like Esme did. It was comforting, especially with how fast she could move.

"Moving…," I murmured, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath. We hadn't even been here long, why would they want to move? A stupid fight… Emmett was next to me when I opened my eyes. He almost crushed me in a hug, and I could see the pain in his own eyes.

"Emilie, we're going to have to bring you home. The police should be going there to tell you. We'll come back, okay Emilie? I won't be gone for long. Carlisle will help us, I promise."

I nodded numbly, letting him lead me to the car.

"She can't be crying like this when the police come Emmett," Esme said quietly as she started the car. I agreed, and Alice helped fix up my make-up and everything. Although I looked bad, I wasn't as much as a mess before.

Emmett came into the house with me, and I knew Esme had left. It wasn't that she wanted to leave, I just understood that she had too. Emmett hugged me, constantly kissing my forehead and promising he would come back. He had to help Carlisle sort this all out, and Carlisle was at the hospital.

The door bell rang as Emmett and I stood hugging in the living room. He had vanished, and for a moment I stood wondering how he got outside. Then again, he's a vampire. He could probably do anything.

I opened the door, and sure enough two policemen stood staring back at me. A blonde girl and a taller man were giving me sympathetic look. When they sat me down and told me, it wasn't hard to get upset again. In fact, I was a lot worse because it made it so real.

A woman came in, though I didn't actually notice her at first. A social worker. She introduced herself as Elizabeth, but I could call her Lizzie. She was a red-haired dark brown eyed girl who would nervously fiddle with her glasses as she took my information.

"D-Do I have to leave or something?"

"Well…," Lizzie sighed. "Not right now."

Not now. "When?"

"You're going to be eighteen in a few weeks, and that's probably how long it'll take for me to get all the papers done and you moved to a…" she trailed off. "home."

I bit my lip. My birthday was about a month away. I hadn't even thought about it. Why would I after everything that happened?

What about the Cullens? I could never leave Emmett.

"We'll be visiting for a while. Is there anyone you can stay with until I can get this all started…?" she asked.

"Emmett. My uh, boyfriend," I whispered. My whole body felt numb. Lizzie just nodded, scribbling something I couldn't see through the blur of tears.

"Alright Emilie, I can drop you off if you want to pack your things. I'll just take down the Cullens number."

I did as Lizzie asked, barely functioning. To my surprise, Emmett had been waiting in my room with the bags packed already. He even found Bubel, my teddy. Don't laugh, I've had him since I was about four. A Christmas present from Santa Claus. He was a little run down now, a bit of stuffing falling out here and there. His eyes were fine, and he still had the red bow around his neck and the happy stitched up smile. I wished I could smile like that right now.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me the minute I closed the door, and I felt tears in my eyes already. "Alice already saw Lizzie telling you to stay at ours. She has a room ready for you Em."

"Thanks Emmett. Does Esme mind?" I whispered into his shoulder. We stayed like that, until I heard Lizzie asking if I was okay from downstairs.

"I'm fine, I just…I can't find a certain top."

I went into Jenna and Robert's room, and Emmett stayed in mine. I looked around, taking in the smell. Picking up a bottle of her perfume, I stuffed it into my bag and grabbed another bottle of Rob's aftershave. It'd be nice not to forget everything about them in years to come.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the house for you Emilie," Emmett said, planting a small kiss on my cheek. He was gone in literally the blink of an eye, leaving me in Jenna and Rob's room, staring at the pictures and clothes around me.

It was too normal. Like I was home alone, and Jenna and Rob would come in soon and Jenna would make me something nice like Spaghetti.

I made a very rash decision then. In the shed, Rob had his own bike. It was a tiny bit rusty, and probably had a spider web on it since we didn't use it much but I wanted to go to the forest.

Once again, it was raining. Just like when I first got here. I knew how to get outside without Lizzie knowing. No, I didn't want to scare her or anything but I just wanted to go to the forest. I put the bag on my bag and went downstairs. Lizzie was on the phone, I could hear her. I'd lived in this house long enough to know if you skipped the seventh step on the stairs, you could get outside without making a sound.

That step was creaky, and was loud enough to wake someone up, and I gracefully avoided stepping on it. Quietly, I passed the sitting room door which was locked and went out to the shed. I didn't bring a coat, because the only one left was Rob's and I didn't want to destroy it with mud and dirt.

I had been right. Opening the door of the large wooden shed, the bike was the first thing I saw. I bit my lip when I saw all the spiders dangling from the roof, and the few on the floor that scuttled away from me and stepped inside. I stopped myself from shrieking when one of them got on my arm and got the bike out without too much noise.

I cursed silently when I dropped a tin of paint, but clearly Lizzie was too busy on the phone to hear it. The bike was a faded blue and I managed to get it out. Now, I just had to get it through the weeds in the garden and out towards the old fence.

Robert had wanted to fix the garden but never really got round to doing it, so it was overgrown with weeds and random flowers spurting around in random patches. The bike got caught a few times, making me panic.

All I wanted to do was go to the forest and lie there just to pretend that it was reversed. Back to when Rob and Jenna were here. I just can't get used to saying "if they were here".

They should be here. Why would this happen to me?

I looked through my bag, looking for my iPod. I hadn't used it in a while, and luckily for me Emmett had packed it. I didn't use it much anymore, mainly just for a car ride or two to the shop. Other than that it was gathering dust.

Hopping onto the bike, I looked up at the sky and put the headphones into my ears. First song I picked was "Circles" by Hollywood Undead. One of my favourite bands.

_Take my hand let's go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls_.

_We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone._

The rain hadn't stopped but I kept cycling, till my legs felt like they were dead. My mind was racing, and I knew Lizzie would keep a closer eye on me when I was back.

_I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

The bike made squealing noises after a few minutes. I let out a sarcastic laugh at how strange I must look. A girl dripping wet with her hair in a mess, with eyeliner running down her face on an old rusty bike listening to an iPod.

_I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye._

She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight.

The sign was just ahead of me, and I pushed against the rusty pedals to go faster. Bloody bike felt like it was about to fall apart while I was still on it. It creaked and groaned, but I kept pushing and came to a stop at the sign. I hid the bike behind the sign so someone driving past probably wouldn't spot it.

_I see me writin' on this paper.  
Prayin' for some savior.  
Wishin' to intake her and save her._

In a world so, so Godless so thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us.

__The runners I'd been wearing had been white when I picked them out today, and were now a dark muddish-grey. Jenna would've killed me if she saw them now. I smiled at the thought of Jenna.

My feet sank into the mud as I walked towards the forest. It was quiet, a few birds tittering in the background but most of the animals were being sheltered from the rain, so it was pretty quiet.

_It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just willin' myself.  
Just to pray for some help._

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.

What would happen to me? I wanted to stay with Emmett. What if the law didn't allow me to stay here in Deville or something insane like that? But then again, I knew Emmett would do anything for me. It could be like those love stories where you run away.

_I'd give you my heart,  
And I'd let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it._

On that day,  
That day I walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.

__Oh God, what about the funeral? For what felt like eternity I just cried. I missed them and it had only been a few hours. In fact, I didn't even know the time.

_I remember brown eyes,  
So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight._

I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.

Rob had been very good to me right from the start. I remember Jenna getting all dressed up to go to the cinemas with him. Then I felt some guilt because I yelled at her when she told me we were moving here.

I didn't want to leave my friends. Though I would never of met Emmett. And I know that I can't live without him. Saying that he was my boyfriend didn't feel like enough. He was more than that, he was like the blood in my veins.

_I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

There was some rustling over the sound of the rain, and I sighed as I sat up. They'd found me. Lizzie would take me to the Cullens, which I was thankful for. My eyes drifted over towards the sound, noticing it wasn't from the track that led to the road.

For a moment, I panicked. Yes, I was stupid for coming out here in the rain and alone but I had too. Just to pretend Jenna and Rob were at home, waiting for me. To tell me I was being silly and to say they loved me anyway.

_I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect. 

__I froze at the sight in front of me. It was a man, with spiked up black hair and blood red eyes. He licked his lips. He looked an average guy, but the eyes and beauty made it clear he was a vampire. He was just as pale, and wore a blue and white shirt and dark blue jeans with some runners.

Honestly, his outfit looked so normal. My breath sped up, and I took a small crawl away from him without taking my eyes off him. He seemed to get even closer to me every time I blinked. He growled, but unlike Emmett it wasn't as attractive. Or sexy. But that's just because I love Emmett.

Dammit Emilie, think straight. I wouldn't get out of this…

_I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)._

I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)

__And then he lunged at me.


	8. Vampires Do Bad Things

**Chapter Eight.**

_**Think of the beauty still left around you and be happy.**_

My voice didn't seem to work properly. All I could see was the red eyes. The fear in mine, and the anger in his. The rain seemed to slow down to the same pace. I've seen movies just like this where every thing slows down, with serious music in the background to make it more dramatic.

But there's no music now. Just me and this…this insane vampire prepared to kill me. Maybe he should just do it? I didn't honestly want to leave Emmett. I had never even told him how much he meant to me. What I'd do to protect him. He's worth more to me than anything in this world and beyond it.

Emmett had been there. He was probably always there and if I lived to see an eternity he'd probably still be there. The way he laughed and the way he smiled was just perfect. This vampire could do what he liked to me but not Emmett. No matter what happened, I didn't want Emmett to be in pain.

I clenched my eyes shut, preparing myself. Over and over in my head I repeated, 'Emmett, I love you.'. It certainly made me feel better. What would he say? Vampires don't cry, even if they wanted too. Would he think I asked this vampire to kill me because I felt guilty about Jenna and Robert. What would they have said about vampires?

Robert would've been astounded, but he would have eventually been okay with it. I'm sure of it. He always told that he wanted me to be happy. Jenna was the same, but it'd be harder to convince her vampires weren't always bad. She was over-protective.

Like that time when I was ten and another kid pushed me off the swing. She freaked out, yelled at him and brought me to get Hello Kitty bandages and some ice-cream. It cheered me up a lot, and she even let me watch a movie that night, meaning I got to stay up a little later than normal. Maybe it was only a half-hour, but at the time that was a huge amount of time to me.

A sickening thud echoed around the forest, and my eyes widened. At first, I assumed I was dead. That the thud was the sound of my body hitting the ground and I'd wander around the forest as a ghost for a while. The deep, rumbling chuckle beside me shook me from this little daydream.

Edward was there, doing his little crooked half-smile again, crouched in a protective stance again. Alice was on my right, Jasper in front. I couldn't see Esme or Carlisle, but my eyes widened again at the sight before me. Through the rain, I could see Emmett, his large frame standing over the other vampire.

"Why are you laughing now of all times Edward?"

"A ghost? Wandering around the forest, as a ghost, seriously Emilie? You have the weirdest thoughts!" he chuckled.

My heart thudded in my chest and I couldn't even laugh at Edward right now. Emmett could be killed here! How did they know…Oh yes, Alice. Said pixie-like girl glanced at me and nodded with a smile. They all crouched down, waiting for the vampire to make one false move.

He ran, in the opposite direction. He was outnumbered and he knew it. Edward was the first to run since he was the fastest anyway, but the other two waited to see what Emmett would say. He nodded, clearly strained.

They were gone in a flash after Edward and Emmett's solid frame was right in front of me. I was almost crushed in a giant hug, with Emmett kissing the top of my head again and again.

"I'm so sorry Emilie, I had to get to Carlisle and find out exactly what happened. When I got back, this woman called Elizabeth was panicking saying you weren't in your room and I just…Alice called and said you were here and in trouble…" he apologised. "I'm so sorry."

"Emmett," I chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one saying sorry?"

"Why?" he asked, confused. I laughed at how cute his expression was and he grinned playfully, tickling me. "You didn't answer."

"Because…I…was the one…who went to the…forest in the first place!" I yelled through laughter. He stopped tickling me and laughed himself. It was quiet for a moment, when he just kissed me. We stayed like that, in a perfect moment. I could never die and leave Emmett. Not willingly.

Emmett was the first to pull away, but it seemed reluctant. His head shot up, and he sniffed the air. I watched him, interested and confused. Since I was only human, my senses were limited and I couldn't smell whatever he was smelling. I gripped his hands tightly, he was so tense right now.

The mud was caked onto both of us, and I felt so stupid for thinking that Emmett actually looked gorgeous with mud all over his clothes and face too, now of all times to think about it. His brown hair was stuck to his skin like mine. The wind that came in strong blows whipped the already wet hair from my skin.

The weather was turning into a storm, I could tell, and lightning struck miles away from us. I couldn't help but be a little scared of it. Wow, I'm scared of lightning yet I was almost killed by a vampire. Edward, if you can hear this, please don't laugh.

Emmett certainly was laughing right now. I knew something was wrong. From his expression and this feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen. That queasy, nauseous feeling that you get right in your gut.

It happened again. The slow motion, with just the rain making a sound. Emmett had pushed me back onto the mud in a flash, and I sank into it. I didn't care about my clothes, they were already ruined. I didn't care that I'd probably die of pneumonia from being the rain and cold for so long. What I _did_ care about is Emmett.

Emmett had grabbed the vampire's arms, spun him around and flung him back into the forest. I gasped, not believing that the vampire was back. What happened to Edward? Alice….Jasper? Where were they? That vampire couldn't of harmed them, could he? I felt guilty already, with a small tear rolling down my cheek.

Emmett growled, baring his teeth and doing that defensive stance I'd seen vampires do before. He waited for the vampire to get up. Emmett was being smart about this. He didn't want to mess anything up, but I knew his anger wouldn't be able to be so controlled and calm for long.

The other vampire got up, and I noticed blood on his forehead, scratches on his cheeks. Something told me Alice had something to do with that. The other vampire ran towards him, and they clashed again. That should've killed them both, but being vampires it barely hurt.

The vampire ran, and Emmett went after him. I knew his anger was too much. He was too angry and protective of his family and I to let him just get away with this. I watched through the heavy rain, but I couldn't see anything through the trees. I sat for what felt like forever in the mud, desperately trying to see through the rain and the dark trees. It was probably only a few minutes but it certainly didn't feel like that.

"Now I got you."

My whole body froze. That voice came from behind me. He couldn't have…Please, please let it be Edward or Jasper or even Emmett messing with me for some sick little joke or something. Please God, don't you think I've suffered enough for one day? Can't you just let me live happily ever after with my soul mate?

But my prays weren't answered. The vampire had gotten a hold of my wrist and his teeth sunk right into them. I know that no words will ever begin to describe that pain. Unlike the time I fell off the swing when I was ten, a Hello Kitty band-aid and an ice-cream wouldn't help me.

I screamed louder than I thought possible, feeling the vampire grip my arm even tighter to keep me still long enough for him to kill me. My body twisted and turned, trying to get away but eventually he took too much blood for me to be strong enough to move.

That was it. He had let go, and I was lying in the mud exhausted. I felt like I had died a thousand times. Like I'd been electrocuted a million times, and stabbed repeatedly and then set on fire. I couldn't leave Emmett…

I didn't want to leave Emmett. The vampire shook next to me, and I honestly think he was laughing. Then I heard him say it, right before he was knocked to the ground.

"I'll come back if you live, I have too. I promised myself I'd get rid of all those Evans, and now you Emilie Robinson."

It was Edward who knocked him down. My head rolled to see what was going on, but my body kept burning. Being on fire isn't the greatest experience, and I didn't want to experience it either. My back arched up, and I gripped the ground beneath me. But the ground was too soggy to grip, and it only pushed me further into the mud.

"Emilie…" Edward said softly. His voice was strained. My blood was getting to him I think. He ripped off this jacket, wrapping it around my wrist. I couldn't even feel the jacket, because the fire was worse than that. "I'm right here Emilie. Emmett's on his way, but since I'm faster than them I'm right here."

"Emmett," I repeated. "Where's…Alice?"

I screamed again, and Edward had a pained look on his face. Either he was concerned that I was about to die in front of him, or he just didn't like the smell of my blood. Maybe both. I wanted Emmett to be here so bad. I really didn't want to die either.

"She got hurt when she scratched that…_vampire_," he hissed. "And Jasper took her back to the house. I couldn't keep up with him! He's faster than I thought…I'm sorry Emilie. I ran as fast as I could, but for once a vampire is faster than me."

Although I did want to comfort Edward, I couldn't. He understood that. I could only feel this…fire. It was tingling all over my body, and I felt like I'd explode from it. Crying didn't help, gripping to Edward's arm didn't help. Even if he didn't feel it.

"Emilie!"

I heard Emmett's voice before I saw him. He crashed to his knees next to me, and I could vaguely feel him mumbling calming words into my neck, nuzzling it and apologising again and again.

"I love you Emmett," I whispered, and for a moment I thought he couldn't hear me. But vampires hear things better than I thought.

"I love you too Emilie!" he said instantly. I chuckled and Edward said something too fast for me to understand. My eyes drifted shut. I could hear them, I could feel myself being lifted up. I felt the wind as we ran, the rain barely hitting me because they ran so fast. I felt the soft comfort underneath me. I felt Emmett running his hand through my hair and heard him saying sorry.

I could hear all this, yet I couldn't open my eyes to see it. I knew if I did, it would be a blur. A frenzy of colours flying past my eyes too quickly for me to understand. The fire was still burning me, and I did scream without realizing.

And one thing past my mind when I screamed for the umpteenth time. If this is how I was meant to die, then I wanted to it all to end now, though I didn't want to leave Emmett. It hurt too much.

**W****hoop, this chapter is done :D Btw, I think I'll do a sequel for the whole "Twilight" book. But be warned that although Bella will obviously be in it, I'm not sure exactly what'll happen with her. But she has to be in it so I guess I'll figure it out. What do you guys think? Review and tell me if you want! ^^ I wrote it listening to "Everyday" by Carly Comando. Great song…No lyrics, just piano and it's so sweet! Sad too :D But brilliant and amazing :D**

**Review Replies –**

**Tempted Fate – **_Thanks for the review darlin' _

**WWE Little Angel – **_Thanks for reviewing _


	9. Last Chapter : Stupid Cats

**Chapter Nine.**

**- ****Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes…just be an illusion.- **

A fire can only destroy. It burns. It doesn't heal, it only scars. Unlike water, it rips into it's victim. Water just calmly floats you to the surface, while fire is the one dragging you down. I could feel it.

For one, single way too-short moment, I felt like I was floating on water. Then the fire started. Water is meant to put out fire, but it didn't put it out now. Someone pushed the hair from my face and quietly said it was over. But it couldn't be, the fire was still there.

Involuntarily, my eyes widened when I realised what the fire was. A thirst for blood. This is what Emmett had felt, and now I was feeling it. Speaking of Emmett, he'd been with me for the horribly long three days. I was sure he needed to hunt himself, but he refused to leave my side. It must've been Hell knowing a loved one's in pain and you can do nothing.

The feeling of someone nuzzling my neck told me it was indeed Emmett Cullen, the love of my life. He was saying something, but I honestly couldn't feel anything or hear anything. That feeling in my throat was way too much for me.

Dizzily, Emmett helped me stand and hugged me tighter than he normally would. Maybe I'm not as fragile as I used to be. A vampire…It's only hitting me now that I'm not a human. It's so hard to think like that.

"Emilie? I'm so sorry! I tried to protect you, I'll never let that…I'll never let him hurt you again, I promise. Please, don't hate me…"

I actually laughed at Emmett's innocent expression. He honestly thought I wouldn't love him after this. Hell, I loved him even more than possible. I gave him a kiss, making his face light up. My throat burned, and Emmett promised he'd take me hunting.

All of the Cullens greeted me with a hug. Well, Alice greeted me with a hug _and_ a squeal but she meant no harm anyway. She babbled on about how great it was that I was her new little sister, and how she'd take me shopping all the time. I laughed, and Esme fussed around me, changing my clothes and everything.

Luckily for me, Alice liked dresses. I got a nice light pink one, with some pink pumps just like my old one. The thing I noticed when I saw myself in the mirror for the first time was how black my eyes looked. I assumed I'd get the same gold eyes the rest of my…family had.

My skin was much paler, my lips seemed a darker red than before. My eyes seemed brighter, my hair bouncier. Everything about a vampire attracts you in, doesn't it? Now I was one. Something that Jenna used to tell me stories about. When I was six I went 'Trick or Treating' as a vampire.

But I had a cloak, and some fake fangs. I poked my teeth. They didn't seem that sharp honestly, only the canines did and I think I was imaging that a little. But when I dressed up as a vampire when I was young, my auntie would plaster me in really white powder. Now I didn't need powder to look that pale.

Emmett was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. He offered a hand, and when I took it he flung me on his back. Instead of running to the forest, we walked. Actually Emmett walked and I put my head on his shoulder, enjoying the rocking motion.

He was looking for something. I could smell everything. Things like dirt smelled a lot stronger. So did birds, and some of the rabbits we past on our way. I even smelled a fox. Emmett pointed most things out to me, until his head shot up like it did when he was about to fight the vampire.

I froze and gripped his jacket, but he relaxed. "Sorry Emilie, I didn't mean to scare you. I just found what I was looking for is all." I relaxed too, and playfully hit him.

But newborns are stronger than older vampires, and I accidently hit him hard enough to knock him down. He just chuckled and got back up, giving me another piggy-back ride on his back. I nuzzled into his neck and let him run after what he was looking for.

A growl made me look up. He had found a bear.

"Emmett, why did you try to find the animal that almost killed you?" I hissed. He grinned and laughed, putting me down on the leaves. I stayed back from the bear, which stood on it's hind legs and roared at us as a warning.

I took a step back, but Emmett decided to take the challenge. "You stay back there Emilie, I won't let him hurt you!" he grinned determinedly. I rolled my eyes. A bear… My first real hunt and Emmett picks the thing that almost killed him.

The bear fell back down on it's front legs, standing on all four now. He looked towards the trees and licked his lips. He had black fur, and a brown muzzle, with big brown eyes and black nose at the end of his long muzzle. I felt guilty already and Emmett hadn't even killed him.

I clenched my eyes shut when he did, hearing the snap. They'd only been wrestling for four minutes, but Emmett was being quite playful when it came to fighting a bear. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Emmett holding his hand out to me.

As horrible as it sounds, blood is so, so nice. It's sweet. Like you haven't been fed in years and someone just opens a buffet in front of you and tells you to eat what you like. When I finished, Emmett and I lay in a field.

Just like when I was human and had first moved to this town. Although it didn't rain. It was in between, with wind and dark clouds. Emmett gripped my hand as we lay there. This was perfect. I had Emmett. He was everything I needed.

"Emilie, I'm sorry you had to become a vampire. You know we're going to have to move? I don't think you'll get to say goodbye to Jenna and Robert."

That broke my heart, but I had to do it. I'm sure they'd like if I was happy with Emmett. I had a family, but I still felt guilty. And I was terrified of that vampire.

"I know…Emmett, do you think that vampire will…come back?" I asked.

"If he does, I'll be ready for him Emilie."

I smiled to myself. Emmett was the perfect guy. He was beautiful, funny, kind, protective and sweet. Looking at him now, I kept thanking the Gods for bringing him to me. Everything about him was amazing. I remember when he had said that curiosity killed the cat.

Stupid cat.

**The End! :D**

**So, I think I'm gonna make a "Twilight" kinda thing where they move to Forks. Anyone like that idea? Please tell me! 'Cause I have to finish that whole evil vampire thing don't I?**

**Review Replies! :)**

**WWE Little Angel – **_Thank you! Yeah, stupid vampires ¬_¬ haha :)_

**Tempted Fate – **_N'awh, I'll just call you sweetheart then. :D_

**And thanks to every one else who reviewed and I didn't get to reply! Sorry :D**


	10. Book Two : Lamb's Lullaby

**A/N : **_So, I'm a little late, ain't I? Yeah, yeah, I know. But hey, I have school and friends and other things I need to do, but I finally got around to writing the new story (: I hope everyone likes it._

**

* * *

**

** - Book Two : A Lambs Lullaby. -**

**

* * *

**

"_**I'm not afraid of werewolves or vampires or haunted hotels, I'm afraid of what real human beings to do other real human beings.**__** - **__**Walter Jon Williams"**_

She twitched. Just like I knew she would. The blood was dripping from her neck, and her eyes were pleading with me, even if she couldn't tell me how she felt. She was innocent, and I was bad. And that's just how it worked out, the bad guys doing bad things to the good guys who did good things. The heroes of the story.

That sweet-tasting blood was dripping down to her stomach now, and her legs twitched wildly before she calmed. It was obvious no one could save her by now, and I knew she would be left to rot in the forest and no one would care. They'd think she was attacked by a bear, and keep on going about their daily business.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, gently pushing the poor deer away from me. It tasted good, I couldn't deny that, but I hated killing anything. For something that's supposed to be so "evil" as Edward's always saying, I'm pretty bad at it. I feel a lot of guilt for every single animal I've killed.

My eyes are the same golden as my family. They changed soon after, and I like them a lot. They attract a lot of attention, but we do that anyway. I close them, pretending I can fall asleep.

It was strange, not being able to sleep. I took it for granted, because I'd always been able to do it. I dreamed almost every night. Stupid dreams, but dreams none the less. It was so divine, being able to dream of such random things, and yet I still took it for granted.

At least I had Emmett. He would sit up with me at night, and we'd just talk. Talk when the sun went down until it came back up and we had to go to school. It wasn't all bad, especially when Emmett was so funny. Poor Edward would have to sit within his own room and listen to us. Emmett was trying to be a gentlemen, refusing to go any further than making out, since he believed we should marry. I didn't understand it at all, but he was adamant. I laughed at the memory, of him standing tall and acting like royalty. He was so funny sometimes. Yes, poor, poor Edward.

Then again, Edward had to listen to everyone. He could block out most people, but sometimes they'd say his name or they'd mention something he was kind of interested in and he'd be engrossed, totally forgetting to block out the rest of the voices. It was a strange power, just like Alice's.

Edward would sometimes tell me some of the gossip that was going on around the school, and sometimes he himself would start enjoying it, even if he found it very, _very_ stupid. It was hard not to find some of the rumors in school funny when you knew who started it. Edward was the brother I got on with the most. Jasper and I bonded over history.

Hey, vampires can have some fun too.

* * *

That girl's eye twitched like the poor deer's had when I looked at her. She squeaked, but it was very quiet since she was pretty far away from us. I could hear it so clearly it was like she was next to me. It was hard for her to drag her eyes away from me, I could tell.

As we walked, everyone turned to look. And I mean everyone. Even lunch ladies paused to look. I had gotten over this, and Emmett seemed proud to walk in the spotlight. As we sat, I could hear Jessica name each of us.

"She's Emilie, and I heard she used to be 'Emilie Robinson' but now she's just Emilie Cullen. She's as much a mystery as the rest of them. No, she's not the small girl, she's the other one. Well she's not that tall either, but she's not as small as Alice. I know, she's pretty beautiful. They all are," she muttered, a slight bitterness to her voice. I didn't bother listening anymore as we took our seats.

Emmett confidently looked back and smirked to himself. I knew what he was thinking. _I will totally beat Jasper after school… _Of course that's what he would be thinking, since Jasper beat him twice this morning. Emmett was way stronger, but Jazz was trained. Speaking of Jasper, he looked quite calm now, only quivering every once in a while.

I understood completely. Emmett and my family were the only things stopping me, and I'm meant to grip his hand whenever I feel that temptation. That smell of blood was so tempting, I could jump out of my chair, tackle them and start ripping off heads already. That would be great. I'd feel guilty later, but imagine all that bloo-

"Emilie," Edward said sharply.

_Sorry Edward._

He nodded. "I know what may distract you, Emilie."

A smirk came to my lips instantly. Some gossip had popped up, I could tell from the look in his eyes, and the crooked smile on his pale face. From the looks of it, this was very interesting.

"There's a new girl now. Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. She's new here, part of some whole custody thing. She's the Chief's daughter or something…"

New to Forks, Washington. Personally, I like the rain. In fact, I love it and I love that the town is so quiet. It's a lot like Deville. It rains _constantly_. But I know from a lot of the kids here that not everyone likes the rain as much as I do. I seem to be the only one, apart from my family and they only really like it because they get to go outside.

_And why is she so interesting?_

I leaned in closer so that my siblings and Emmett won't be too bothered to listen even if they can hear me perfectly. It doesn't really matter if they can or not. They'll find out about her soon enough. Edward glanced over, hunching slightly. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he was so focused.

"The Jessica girl is. You remember her?"

_Yeah, she's in my Physics class I th__ink_. I thought in my head, since he could hear me anyway._  
_

"Well you should hear what she's thinking. Apparently she's jealous of Bella," he replied, slowly poking at the food we didn't even eat in front of him. What a serious waste.

_Jealous? Of Bella? Why?_

"I think you can guess. Just look."

When I did look, I locked eyes with Bella. They were a dark chocolate, and a lot like Bambi's. She blinked, blood rushing to her cheeks in the form of a blush. She did look away, but after ten seconds she looked back, and I gave my own little crooked-smile.

Jessica was jealous because of Mike. That kid who was also in my Physics, and she would just babble on about everything under the sun to him. Luckily Emmett was in that class, and we had a great time laughing. It was mainly him that got in trouble with Miss Watson, our teacher. She thought he was a "bad influence" and "not working to his full potential" although she didn't know Emmett could teach this class better than she could since he's been in school longer.

Bella looks up again, and when we lock eyes, I see something in them. It's not fear, it's curiosity. Didn't curiosity kill the cat a long time ago?


	11. The Damsel Almost Dies

**A/N :** _Heeellllooooo (: New chapter :D Yay! *giggle.*_

_

* * *

_

**- ****Chapter Two : The Damsel Almost Dies - **

**

* * *

**

**Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing.**** - ****Mother Teresa**

The wind was rushing through my hair, and I gripped the hands around my waist. He was going so fast I was certain the other students could guess we were vampires. The world was spinning and I felt so giddy that I was roaring with laughter, even when he put me down, arms still around my waist.

He was laughing too, and he gave my temple a little kiss. We stood with Edward and our siblings, watching students rush past to get home and as far away from work and school as possible. Edward was distracted by Bella, but he refused to tell us anything about it other than he couldn't hear her thoughts.

Hearing someone's thoughts all the time is frustrating, and now he's finally found someone he can't hear and he's frustrated by that too! I mean really he –

"It's not as simple as that Emilie," he muttered, his eyes tracking her as she walked towards her truck. At least that's what I'd call it. It looks like a bunch of scrap metal flung together, but it was also the kind of cars that had character. A personality. She looked over, glancing at each of us until she saw Edward. They stayed like that, completely forgetting everyone around them.

"Come on Emilie," Jasper called, turning to go into the Volvo.

Edward was just about to tear his eyes away when we heard the screech of the tires. Just like when I was human, a van was about to hit Bella who didn't hear it at first. She had headphones in, and when she did turn she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Or a deer caught by a vampire. Either one is fine.

It was like déjà vu, when I had almost been hit. Edward took a step forward, and I didn't want our cover to be blown so I went to grab his arm, but of course Edward was faster. He was _always_ faster. Always. So I watched him do as Emmett had, protecting Bella and stopping the van with his bare hands.

Emmett was now gripping my waist, and I bit my lip, wondering if anyone had seen what he'd done. When I did glance up at my soul mate, he wasn't in as good a mood as he normally was. He was just as worried about Edward. And maybe Bella, since she was just like me. Edward the Superhero.

We spotted him run towards the forest just as a crowd gathered, and I heard Alice chirp, "Now would be a good time to leave."

As we left, I couldn't shrug off the feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

It was a normal walk in the woods. Nothing out here would harm me – unless it was a vampire, and even then Jasper had taught me enough to fight – and I doubted a human or animal would attack me. Alice would probably see it in a vision if anything was supposed to happen.

"A superhero?"

I had smelled Edward's scent a mile away, and knew he was coming and I also knew that if he was human he'd be a little nervous. He had almost messed up at school, nearly showing the world what we really were, and I doubt there was any kind of excuse for stopping a van with your _bare_ hand around.

"You heard my thoughts?" I asked out loud.

"Well I didn't go very far away. Just around the school, towards the hospital."

"To see Carlisle," I stated, since it was obvious. He nodded, quietly thinking everything over. I yawned, even if I wasn't tired and couldn't sleep just to stop the silence. "Was she okay?"

He knew exactly who I was talking about. He didn't need to read minds to figure out who I spoke of. "Fine, I suppose. Carlisle wouldn't say much. She heard us talking in the halls."

"Edward," I said quietly, though I knew he heard. I sat on the grass, and looked up at him. "Do you think she's-…"

He sat quickly beside me. "I don't know. It's too…confusing. I mean she might just be trying to figure out what I am. What if she is my soul mate? Could I fall in love with a human like Emmett did? What if she gets turned into a vampire like-…"

"Like me," I finished with a smile. He smiled apologetically.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I let myself think freely, since there was no point in keeping secrets around Edward. I had none anyway, since I told Emmett everything, literally. And he told me things he could remember, though he had trouble remembering his human life.

"Edward, what's so bad about Bella becoming a vampire?"

"Because then she'd be a monster like me, Emilie."

"Do you believe I'm a monster?"

It was his turn to be quiet. "No. I don't think you have it in you just quite like other vampires do Emilie. You wince when a fly is killed Emilie, I doubt you could kill a real human being. You are not a monster."

"Why do you think you're a monster Edward?"

"Well how can you prove I'm not?" he murmured, staring right at the sun, barely squinting.

"There's a lot of things. Remember when Emmett went hunting one night, and you heard in my thoughts I was lonely so you stayed with me for the whole time he was gone."

"I stopped you being lonely, that doesn't mean I'm not a monster Em," was the only response. He was so serious. Not even a smirk, no smiles. Eyebrows drawn together. I rolled my head to my left to see him better, smiling at him myself. I can see in my heart he's not the monster he truly believes he is.

"Well why would a killer care if some kid's lonely?"

"You are not some kid, you're my baby sister," he chuckled. "I'm supposed to be nice to you."

"Not really. My friend Lilly," I sighed, remembering her and the picture I'd taken from my wall when Carlisle told me we had to leave. I remembered it for two reasons; because I missed my oldest friends, and it meant Edward would see it in his mind even if he could remember. "She had a brother, Max, and he was older than her, yet all he did was yell at her and push her around."

Edward didn't have an answer, surprisingly.

"I think she's special. Bella I mean," he said eventually.

"Duh, of course she is. You wouldn't be so frustrated if she wasn't. I think you should follow her scent, check out her house and make sure she's okay."

He laughed a little loudly, "Isn't that slightly stalker-ish?"

"Some would call it love."

"Thanks Emilie," he said. And we just lay there, listening to sounds of animals that we shouldn't naturally be able to hear since they were miles away, yet we could. He left a while later, and I enjoyed the little sun Forks was giving us today.


	12. Poor Mr Jenkins

**A/N : **_Thank you for reviewing, or adding it to subscriptions or story alerts. It's nice knowing people like it (: Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Poor Mr Jenkins**

**

* * *

**

**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.****  
****Albert Einstein **

"If you subtract 'a'," Mr Jenkins rambled. "You'll find that 'bx' is equal to ten."

Wrong.

"But if your answer is fourteen," he continued. "You've gotten the answer correct."

That's wrong, too. Was Mr Jenkins even _qualified_ to teach math? He didn't seem to get many of these questions right. Emmett sniggered beside me, and I gave him a small kick. It only made him laugh more, and I know he didn't even feel it.

I didn't bother correcting him, because he only got more confused and then _we'd_ end up having to teach _him_. He'd scratch his balding head and frown, utterly confused by the math question. Usually, he just said "Oh well," and kept going. Maybe it's because he's bordering on eighty.

"So, the answer is now twenty."

Where did he even get twenty? I sighed, and scribbled it down anyway. No one else in the class seemed as bothered as me. They liked having him as a teacher, because when he gave homework he usually forgot about it the next day, so there was no point in actually doing it.

The bell went, and Mr Jenkins almost fell from his chair and started rubbing his ears. He was probably partially deaf, poor thing. He should've retired a while ago, and I've no idea why he didn't. Edward read his mind, and thinks he's just lonely when he's at home.

Poor old Mr Jenkins, I thought as we passed him on our way out. He was too busy trying to figure out where he left his tea. Or was it coffee? Even I can't remember I was that bored in class.

We separated, him going to Science, me going into my history class, where Jasper was patiently waiting, a smirk on his face. I sat beside him, wondering why he was so happy. Normally he's a depressive person, staring into space. At least he's like that in school. At home he's a tad more social.

Miss Jennifer Roberts walks in, though we could hear her way before that. And not just us vampires, the rest of the class too. She was wearing very high high-heels, which clapped and tapped with every step. The boys in this class found her very attractive. With blonde hair tumbling down in curls, and the tanned skin – surprising since she was raised in Forks I think – and the inquisitive green eyes, she was certainly attractive.

Although, I have to admit I found more boys staring at me than her. It made me uncomfortable. Emmett found it annoying, but that's 'cause he's jealous. But then again, we have to look beautiful in order to attract the prey, right?

"Hiya Jazz!" I grinned, saying it quietly. Miss Roberts was known for hating people who spoke in her class. Fortunately, we spoke very, very fast. Too fast for her to realize. He looked over and nodded at me, the smirk still there.

We spent a while going over the wars, when I felt an unfamiliar pair of eyes staring at me. I sat up straight and glanced around, eventually locking eyes with Bella Swan, the girl I liked to call Bambi because of her eyes.

She was hunched yet again, turning to her right in order to see me. The blush appeared on her cheeks again, but I knew she was refusing to look away first. Wow, the girl was almost as pale as us. It was like we'd started our own staring competition. After four minutes, she tore her eyes away. But only because Miss Roberts had asked a question.

"U-Uh, 1964," Bella stuttered, looking flustered. She got it wrong.

Edward had been thinking of her a lot more. I didn't need his powers to know it, because I'd spent the last few nights sitting with him while he either played piano or listened to some classical music. Emmett and Jasper's play fights were getting more interesting, and they were starting bets. It was pretty fun to watch, but Edward needed someone to talk to, so I spent the nights helping him, then going to watch Emmett mess with Jasper and sometimes watch movies with Alice.

"Emilie, would you like to read the next paragraph?" Miss Roberts asked.

So I did. And the whole time Bella kept her eyes trained on me instead of the book. It was clear to me that she was figuring things out. Damn, I wish Edward really could read her mind, since it would be easier. She was starting to frustrate me as well.

When the bell went, she stayed back and purposely packed her back as slowly as she could. Jasper paused when he noticed I wasn't following him to the cafeteria. When he saw Bella, he nodded like he knew and kept going. I didn't really use my bag, and decided to try make conversation with Bella.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She seemed a little astounded at first, taking everything in, but she put her hands into her jean pockets and shrugged. "Good, thanks. Emilie…how strong is your brother?"

I was going to play dumb. "Well Jasper is pretty strong and -…"

"I meant Edward."

Damn, I was hoping she'd drop it or take the hint that I didn't want to speak about it.. Edward will _murder_ me if he knows I told her anything about him, since she'd been trying to figure it out for a long time now. Bella wasn't stupid, I knew that. So all I could do was stall her, if it was possible.

"Well, Edward is strong I guess," I replied. Hopefully she didn't know I was playing dumb. Maybe she'd drop it.

"How strong?" Nope, she's as stubborn as Edward.

"Strong enough," I murmured, quietly. "He-…"

"Emilie," a voice said. It was Edward. What an Angel, I wouldn't have to stall Bella anymore. He was at the doorway, leaning in a little. He and Bella stared at each other, until I just walked past him and down the hall. He was beside me in seconds.

"What did you say? You played dumb, didn't you?"

"Edward, why ask me if you're just going to read my mind?"

"I'm curious," he chuckled. "Seriously Em, what did you say?"

I sighed. "She asked how strong were you, and I said strong enough, which is when you came in, saving me from certain doom."

"She's only human, Emilie. I don't think you've much to fear."

"Other than her finding out we're vampires," I said, so quickly the kids in the hall couldn't hear.

"It won't come to that."

"You sure? Because even if we play dumb with Bella a million times Edward, I'm certain she'll find out what we are. She's not an idiot, and I'm starting to think she knows already."

He stayed quiet. "You believe that?"

"Sure. She's just testing her theory."

* * *

"I got you!" he screamed.

I dodged his arm, ducking and laughing. We crashed to the ground, skidding across the entire field. He weighed a tonne, even if I was a vampire now. Even when I pushed him, he didn't move exactly.

"Your turn to bat Emmett!" Carlisle yelled from across the field, a crack of thunder echoing behind him.

Pushing at him to get off me again. He laughed and gave me a kiss before running off. I would run with Edward and catch the ball. I was good at it, and could almost run at Edward's speed. Almost.

Emmett waited patiently as Alice's eyes glazed over, predicting the next crack of lightning and thunder. I glanced at Esme, who smiled back and crouched into position, completely tense and prepared. Carlisle moved the stick he held in his mouth and grinned.

"Now!" Alice yelled.

Emmett hit the ball, and it echoed louder than the thunder did. I ran, just after Edward. We dodged the trees, going so fast humans wouldn't be able to track us. He jumped across branches, and I hopped from tree to tree in hopes of finding the ball first.

"Go Emilie!" Emmett boomed from miles away.

I smiled to myself, picking up the ball buried in the wet leaves and aiming to throw it back. Just as I was about to throw, Edward said "Bella knows what we are."

Unfortunately, I completely blanked and the ball went flying. Whizzing in a completely different direction. The only sound was the rain, and some thunder before we heard Alice quietly say we should head home before it gets any worse. I'm not sure why. We normally played until the weather became better.

"What did you say?"

"Bella knows what we are."


	13. Hunting On Camping Trips

**Review Replies ^_^ :**

**.WOLF****: **_Yeah, that was what I was really worried about when I started the new book…I had to include Bella :) But here's a new chapter :D Woop! Thanks for the review matey._

**The Russian Queen : **_Thanks for the review (: Russian is obviously your native language :D I love Russian! I don't speak it much, since I don't learn it but it's pretty cool. Thanks again (:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four – Hunting On Camping Trips**

**

* * *

**

"I'll get him first!"

"No, I will!"

"Hah, you both lost!" Emmett grinned as he snapped the deer's neck. He was drinking from it, while Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes and went to find their own prey. I stayed and watched, knowing Emmett would share it with me anyway. I was right.

He looked up and I stopped myself from fainting. He still had that effect over me. He gave me a grin, and his teeth were covered in blood. It dripped down his chin as well, but he didn't seem to notice. I smiled back, unable to resist. So I drank with him. He was over-excited again.

"Want a piggy-back?" he grinned.

"Emmett I-…" I began.

It was too late. I was flung on his back, and if I was human it would've killed me. Now that I'm a vampire, I didn't need to cling to him so much and I happily watched the trees and animals as we ran around the forest.

It was sunny today. We'd skipped school like we always did on sunny days, telling people we were "camping". Emmett's skin sparkled, the wind pushing his dark hair back as he ran even faster. I was laughing, the wind rushing through my own hair too. I pretended I could feel the rare heat. I knew the humans felt it. Some had even chosen to ware light clothes, which was a risk in Forks since it had such bipolar weather.

"So, Bella Swan will be attending dinner with us?" Emmett yelled over the roar of the wind. He didn't need to yell, his perfect voice was loud enough.

Edward confessed to the whole family that Bella figured it out. He'd just sped it all up by showing her exactly what we were. In the sun and everything. She was amazed, of course. Just like I had been. But she'd done her research. He invited her to dinner with us. Esme was delighted, since she'd finally gotten to use her kitchen. They were a little worried that she'd tell someone about us, but Edward convinced us she wouldn't even think of it.

He stopped in the centre of a field, tumbling down onto the grass. We watched the deep blue sky, with a cloud rarely passing by. It was incredible. Forks didn't normally have weather like this.

"Bella's going to have dinner with us tomorrow," I stated quietly.

"You nervous about her coming over?" he laughed, looking up into the sky, barely squinting. "'Cause we can stay away if you want Em."

"No, I'm not. Not really. I know Jasper is."

"He can barely control himself in school Emilie," Emmett laughed, rolling his head over to look at me. "But I think Alice will help him."

"Alice is just as excited. Edward's just plain nervous. This all means they're together…right?"

He was silent for a second, and when we met eyes he just burst laughing. I joined in too, not sure what we were even laughing at.

"What is it Emmett?"

"Just Edward…He's always depressed, yet he has a girl swooning over him!"

"Emmett Cullen, are you jealous?" I giggled.

"Nah, I have a better girl Emilie. You might know her."

"Oh really? What does this girl look like?" I asked, playing along.

"Well, she's very beautiful. A lot of guys in our school stare at her but she doesn't seem to notice. And she's pale. Very cold. I can't figure out why. She hangs out with those really weird Cullens. Especially that really tall handsome one, what's his name again?"

"I think it's something like Emmett, maybe," I giggled.

"Yeah, that name suits a handsome person like him," Emmett nodded thoughtfully. "Anyway, this girl is so beautiful that it isn't possible! And I love her a lot."

"I love you too Emmett."

* * *

Bella's scent filled the house. The weather wasn't as nice today, but I could smell her a mile away from outside the house where I was doing some gymnastic tricks with Alice. The moment Edward's voice spoke, Alice stopped doing her little handstand tricks and ran to greet them.

I stayed back with Emmett, since Jasper robotically followed Alice. We glanced at each other and laughed. We had come up with some private jokes about Edward having a stupid top hat and a cane that he walked around with, a real Victorian gentleman.

Emmett and I joined the family in the kitchen where Esme was pouring over a cook-book. Carlisle nodded at us, giving me a wide smile. I smiled back, and Emmett put an arm around my shoulders. Thankfully I was tall enough, so he didn't have to slope down awkwardly anyway.

"Looks like he forgot the top-hat," Emmett whispered into my ear. I laughed a lot, and Edward gave me a small glare I choose to ignore.

"Hello Bella," I smiled. She did that nervous lip-biting, and putting her hands in her jeans, nodding at me.

"Hi Emilie. Emmett."

There was complete silence, until Emmett loudly asked, "So, you want deer blood or bear blood?"

We started laughing, even if Edward didn't find it amusing. Jasper was looking very pained in the corner of the room, and Alice choose to lead him away, probably back to do more gymnastics.

"So. I hear you like Edward," I said after a few moments.

If Edward were human, he'd more than likely be as red as a tomato. Instead, he choose to smirk and look away. Bella, however, _was_ human and _did_ turn red. Carlisle cleared his throat after a deep chuckle and smiled politely at Bella, putting his arm around Esme's waist.

"Don't listen to Emilie or Emmett, Bella. They're just…like a pair of Jokers, you could say," Carlisle said, chuckling again.

"Right," Bella smiled. She was still watching us all in turn, looking us up and down – taking everything in-, though I can't blame her. I did the same when I was human. It was kind of hard not to look at vampires anyway.

"Ahem," Edward smirked. "I think Bella and I will go to my room."

"Don't lock the door," Emmett winked.

"We'll be listening," I agreed.

Bella was scarlet as they went upstairs, much to our delight.

"Don't be so cruel," Esme laughed. "You two were in the same position a while ago."

"True," I murmured, picking up a tomato on the counter and throwing it up in the air like a ball. I did that for a few minutes, before hearing Edward's classical music playing upstairs. It was from his favourite CD. He played it all the time, especially at night.

"Come on Emilie, let's go find Jazz and Alice," Emmett smiled.

So we left. Soon after, we noticed Edward with Bella on his back, rushing towards the forest. Young love, eh?


	14. Playing Baseball With Bella

**A/N : **** PLEASE READ OR YOU WON'T GET IT! **_I apologise for the despicably late update. Do enjoy ;D Btw, the baseball scene will change of course. Also, I have to put four people in. James, Victoria, Laurent, and SURPISE GUEST! :O Hope you like it ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five – ****Playing Baseball With Bella**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for skipping?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

We looked up at the sky, seeing the grey clouds coming together. Just as Alice had predicted. Although anyone could predict the weather in Forks. That's easy; constantly raining. I looked at Emmett as we ran through the fields, jumping over any obstacles with ease.

"Nah," I replied. "Who's to know?"

He laughed, and took my hand. We got ripped apart when a particularly large tree stood in our way, and Emmett vanished. I stood in the centre of the forest behind the school, laughing at first.

"Emmett come on, you'll get us caught at this rate!"

No response. Unease built up in my stomach, until I heard a booming laugh and got flung to the floor by a bear. Or in other words, Emmett. At least it felt like having a bear sitting upon you, and let me tell you it's not comfortable, especially when the 'bear' was tickling you.

"Stop!" I laughed, trying to grab his hands. We kissed, but froze when we thought we heard a voice. Although I was way more paranoid than he was. He was the one who had been to school a load of times and didn't care about being caught. I couldn't help but worry.

"Are you excited about playing baseball Emilie?"

"Well, normally no. Not much anymore 'cause I've played it before but now with Bella joining us, it should be brilliant."

He paused, a look crossing his face. It was like some kind of fear, and then it looked like he was trying to give himself a prep talk in his head. I laughed at his expression, and it seemed to wake him up from that daydream.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"Well…I suppose I should just say it. Alice said it would go well anyway, and all the family knows so…Emilie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I was in some kind of frozen state, and even if I couldn't breathe I was certain my heart was beating like crazy. He was serious. And when I looked into his eyes, I knew he really meant it. They were softening, like he thought Alice's vision of me saying 'yes' was wrong. Like we'd break up on the spot.

"Yes Emmett. I'd love to marry you."

I was tackled again with an even more bone crushing hug. But I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

"Hello Bella," Emmett smiled. He hadn't stopped grinning all day, but I was pretty much the same. He had known all along that we wouldn't get 'caught' skipping school by Esme or Carlisle. Alice had the vision, Edward had read minds in order to make sure I had absolutely nothing else planned. It had been perfect.

Emmett had his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on mine. Bella smiled back nervously. "Hello Emmett. Hi Emilie."

Bella was still a little nervous around us, though it was getting easier. Alice thought it was because she found us 'attractive', and I had laughed. I didn't like the idea of Bella thinking that, because it made us think of her as some kind of prey. Though I'd never hurt her.

"Hiya Bella! You ready to play?"

"She won't actually be playing, Emilie," Edward murmured, holding Bella's hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So come, let's start."

It was Edward's turn to roll his eyes when I began kissing Emmett. I heard Carlisle laugh, but I was a little distracted. Eventually Jasper tugged on Emmett's shoulder and we reluctantly broke up.

"It's time!" Alice chirped. I crouched, ready to run if the ball came in our direction. She looked at the sky, and the second the thunder struck she threw the ball. I leapt forward to catch it, but Edward hit my side, and we flew backwards. I managed to land on my feet, and he had to grip the soggy ground to stop himself.

"Watch it Edward!" Emmett yelled.

I laughed. Poor Bella couldn't keep up with us. We were a blur in her eyes. I did my best to crouch and sprint in the ground, but it slowed me down because we sank in it. I did my best, managing to get a head start, but Edward managed to get there before me. Stupid Edward, being faster than me.

He ran back first, and I followed, well able to see him through the rain. I cursed and went back to my original position. Emmett waved at me, and smirked. We played like this for a while, until Alice told us to stop.

It was then I smelt it, something familiar. Four vampires came from the forest, and Edward was telling Bella to pull down her hat. Honestly, I wasn't focusing when I saw those eyes. It was him. The vampire who had turned me. Emmett didn't know, but he could probably smell the familiar scent. After I was bitten, Alice said she recognized his smell on me for a day or two, but then it vanished. Now it was back.

We grouped together, with Carlisle standing in the front. I went to Bella's side, Emmett beside me and Edward on the other side. In my mind, I could understand how scared she must be. Although I was certain that I would die myself. _He _was there. That scent was spinning in my mind.

"Thank you, Emilie," Edward murmured quietly into my ear. Alice's head snapped towards us.

"That's him, isn't it Emilie?" she asked, concern on her face.

I nodded. Of course Alice would know. Emmett held my hand tightly, and he hadn't figured it out yet. He didn't recognize the scent yet. Carlisle stepped up more, since he knew it now.

The vampire who had bitten me stood beside a blond haired man. His hair was still gelled up and a dark black. Eyes bright red. They all had bright red eyes. A girl with pale skin and red eyes was looking at me, and she glanced at the dark-skinned man who spoke to Carlisle. I couldn't hear a word they said. My eyes were trained on the vampire who had bitten me.

He spoke. His voice was like acid. "I'm William."

James, William, Laurent and Victoria. James and Edward were having a mind-game of their own. Carlisle spoke calmly to Laurent.

"Emmett," I murmured, nuzzling his neck. "The William guy…he's the one that bit me…He turned me."

Emmett lunged forward in a second. That set it off. I sighed, thinking I shouldn't of told him. Carlisle put a hand firmly on Emmett's shoulder and pulled him back.

"A few members of my family were just leaving. Right Emilie, Bella?" he smiled. His eyes were pleading with me to leave. His concern for me was touching though. For Bella's sake, I turned and we took a step forward. Even I got a whiff of Bella's scent when some wind whipped her hair back.

Instantly, I growled and turned back to the other vampires. My whole family were crouched forward, making sure they didn't harm Bella. Carlisle was speaking, but I was glaring into William's eyes. Emmett was growling the loudest, and his mouth was pulled back in a snarl, baring his teeth.

Carlisle held my shoulder, and when the other vampires left Esme began hugging me. "We have to go now Emilie."

"We should rip his head off!" Emmett yelled, storming back to towards the house.

"We need to take Bella away from here. Emilie, you should go with Alice and Jasper," Edward murmured. So we ran. The whole time, I was holding Emmett's hand and I admit I was so scared.

William was not like any other vampire. I had never fought another vampire, though I doubted my little training sessions with my brothers, Emmett and Alice counted. Sometimes I trained with Carlisle and Esme too. This was different.

This was a real vampire, one I didn't consider family. He bad, I knew that much. Every time I closed my eyes, even to blink, his red eyes stared back at me.


	15. Fear In The Minds of the Masses

**Chapter Six - Fear In the Minds of the Masses **

**

* * *

**Bella was shaking, I could feel it from across the room. She wasn't cold, she was plain terrified. Edward held her hand, and was busily talking to Carlisle, begging him to help them. I watched Emmett who went to get the keys to his car.

"Jasper, Alice and Emilie will protect you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why is Emilie going?" Emmett asked, walking into the room quickly. He appeared in a blur, even to us vampires. Carlisle frowned.

"Emilie understands what it feels like to be in Bella's shoes right now. She can comfort her. Don't worry Emmett, Alice and Jasper are with her."

He looked pretty pained, and I understood. What if James managed to hurt Emmett? Kill him even? I don't think I'd be able to live without him. It would kill me to even go a second without him.

Yet that is how Edward felt. I was a vampire, and so was Emmett. We could handle one rogue vampire but Bella was a human. Only a few hits and her neck would be snapped, and she'd be a bloody pulp.

"Oh thanks Emilie," Edward muttered sarcastically, handing Bella a jacket. Oh right, she must be frozen.

"Hey, I'm on your side brother!" I smiled.

"What? Emilie you can't go I-…" Emmett began. I shut him up with a curt kiss, and he smiled. "That doesn't change my mind."

"So I've noticed," Edward murmured, darting past to open the car door. He was speaking to Bella, who looked awful guilty. She must feel so horrible, but she shouldn't. It's not her fault.

Jasper glanced at her, the same guilty face on his expression. He must be feeling her emotions. Alice rubbed his arm and smiled up at him.

"Emmett, you have to understand that I am a vampire too. I'm not like I was when I was a human."

"I'm gonna have to go all macho on this guy Em!" he frowned, as if it really mattered and folding his arms.

"Bella is weaker than us. I'm not saying I'm as strong as you," I giggled, giving him a little shove that almost knocked him to the floor. "But I do know what I'm doing. Just trust me."

He nodded, and kissed me.

"Break it up lovebirds!" Esme laughed. "It's time."

"I love you Emmett," I told him.

"I love you too Emilie."

* * *

Jasper pressed down on the gas. I wore a hoody, with the hood raised up and leaned back using it as some kind of pillow. I made a 'yawn' and Bella giggled nervously.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just…missing Edward," she shrugged.

I took her hand, noticing she was so pale. And that's coming from a vampire. She bit her lip and glanced out the window. I looked up at Alice, who glanced back at me in the rear view window and nodded reassuringly.

"Bella, I miss Emmett too."

She seemed to find it more comfortable knowing that. "Does it get any easier?"

"Well, if feeling like your hearts been ripped out is easier, than yes, it does."

She had a frown on her face, and she looked back out the window. Oh Jasper, Alice, why can't you help me?

* * *

"Not a bad hotel!" I grinned, jumping on the beds.

"I see why Emmett and you are so perfect for each other," Bella smiled. "You both look on the bright side."

"Emmett's just like a baby bear," I smiled.

She sat quietly, and I walked out to the sitting room.

"Will she be okay?" Jasper asked.

"Mmm," I murmured. "She misses Edward."

Jasper held Alice's hand a little tighter. I wished Emmett was here. I missed him so much. A part of me wished Emmett hadcame instead of Alice or Jasper, because I wouldn't miss him

so much. I stood, missing him so much I wanted to go hang out with Bella and talk about him.

"I'll do anything, just please, don't hurt her…"

I stopped at the door. Bella? Who was she talking to?

I opened it, and she immediately made the motions at me to keep quiet. I could do that. I watched her plead with this person, and from his voice I knew it was James. And William.

"I can't wait to meet this guy Emmett properly, you know Bella," he said down the phone. I growled, but they didn't hear me, I hoped.

When she hung up, I took her by the shoulders. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Please Emilie," she begged. "Don't tell Jasper and Alice…he said he'd kill my mom!"

I bit my own lip and worried. Emmett would murder me – if I survived. "Fine," I said, before I could think. "I'll get Alice and Jasper to pay for the room. I'll tell them we have to move on.

Where is he?"

"He said a ballet studio! Or, William did."

I growled at his name again. I hated his guts.

"He turned you…Edward told me all about it. He hates him too, and James."

"Scum," I muttered. "Come on."

We walked in, me more composed than Bella. "Hey Alice, how about you and Jazz go pay for the room?"

If she suspected anything, she managed to keep it off her face. Jasper nodded, and they stood. This was easier than I thought, but my stomach felt like it was tying itself into a billion and one knots. The moment the door closed, Bella stood closer to me.

"I can get a taxi," I said quickly. We waited five minutes – the longest I would allow myself. Then we left, taking the stairs. Alice and Jasper wanted to appear as calm and normal to humans as they could, and from my guess they'd have taken an elevator. I hoped. I grabbed Bella and put her on my back so we could rush down the stairs.

I took her off my back and picked the closest taxi to us, and told him the address. The whole way there, I felt guilt. I should've told Alice and Jasper. Emmett would kill me if William and

James didn't, but I wouldn't let Bella go alone.


	16. The End

**A/N :** _For those wondering why it's so short, I got bored with it. So don't be mad :D I'm so sorry but I just wanted to finish it! Thanks for reading, ily 3_

_

* * *

_

When we arrived, it was dark. I could smell them, and I could smell Bella's fear. I held her hand as we walked in. It was so dark even I had trouble making out certain shapes.

"I told you not to bring anyone."

I heard him loudly, and pushed Bella out of the way. William tackled me, trying to bite my neck. I pushed him off, biting at him too. It was something of a wrestling match, and I felt proud that I was able to fight back this time. He would not win. I kicked his stomach, and he flew back into some mirrors.

James went to bite Bella, and I tore him away before he could get close. He lunged at me, and I dodged. He fell into William, and both stood to come at me. James grabbed my arms, holding me back. William kicked my stomach, and it burned.

We fought so long that I was certain I was finished. About to die. And the guilt it made me feel burned as much as some bite marks did. Bella was so vulnerable, and I had made it much worse. I looked at her wide Bambi eyes, and it was my disadvantage. William hit me so hard, I fell to the ground.

A new scent filled the air, and Edward was there. My head throbbed. If I were human, I would so dead right now. It didn't look so bad.

"Don't think like that Emilie!" Edward scolded.

My vision faded. Was I this weak? William lunged at me, but strong pale arms held him. His neck snapped, the bone jerking out of his neck. Emmett was there, growling at him. I had never been so happy to see him. Bella was screaming, Jasper setting a fire, yet all I could see and feel and hear was Emmett. This was the vampire I loved, the man of my dreams. He was perfect.

* * *

Bella survived, with a moon-shaped mark on her wrist. She was a bridesmaid, just like all the females in my family. They were all there when I said "I do" to the most beautiful, and perfect man I had ever met. Or any man that ever existed. Vampires are not some kind of fairy tale. We are monsters, there to kill humans. It's a fact, yet Carlisle changed that. He welcomed me into his family and protected us. I loved him for that, too.

But Emmett was a whole different story. I would give my already dead heart to the devil if it meant protecting him. And I was certain my heart was beating when he replied, "I do."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
